


The demon in The shadows.

by Isacaaron



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF, Yaoi, broken keyboards suck, but not to out of character considering, m/m - Freeform, needed to get this out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at these; but here we go... Aatrox finds himself a prisoner in the Shadow Isle in less than friendly hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 from the get go here, I have no idea where this idea came from but here it is. I love comments and kudo's of course who doesn't. Un-beta'd mostly, had one but lalala drama and we don't talk anymore. This is really fucked up; but I had fun writing it so I regret nothing. This also was written while I was under the influence of heavy prescription med after my knee surgery so expect some mistakes.
> 
> Traditional disclaimer: I don't own these characters, love them and their unique personality traits; but riot gets the credit here folks. I just find myself messing with the fabric of their world for awhile.

The victory hadn't been easy, “hell it had been fun though.” Aatrox muses to himself, settling down on the steps to their teams nexus. Unfurling his wings he shakes dry blood from them, and checks for tears. He runs his fingers over a gash on his forearm, fresh blood welling to the surface. Hissing, he prods at it until the blood flows freely. His sword seems to purr to life as he cocks his head and holds his arm over it, until the steal surface is splattered with his own life force. Clicking his tongue, Aatrox laughs quietly, “Always out for more blood, even if it's mine own.” 

Cradling his arm to his chest, he watches the sun slowly set over the fields. The eerie sound of laughter catches his attention; sitting up straight, he grips the hilt of his sword. "What do you want specter?" venom drips from his words, had it been anyone else they probably would have stepped back. 

"Simply admiring the view..." 

Aatrox narrows his eyes, body relaxing slightly; but he couldn't seem to relax the hand on his sword.

"Figured I would personally congratulate you on your victory, however short lived it will be." 

"Is that a threat, Warden?" Aatrox stretches his wings using them to lift himself up; turning he faces his adversary. 

"If it were..." Thresh pauses, head cocked to the side.

"Don't finish that statement." Aatrox lets out a low growl, flexing his claws in warning, before he wanders away from the insane reaper. He gasps in pain as a hook pierces his wing; his hands claw at his own flesh trying to pull it free.

Thresh laughs jerking harder on the chain, before pulling himself towards his prey. He wraps the chain tighter, making sure to get a link or two around Aatrox's neck; before flaying him to his knees. Leaning down he hisses, "If it were... this is where you would be, entangled and helpless, like the abomination you truly are!" 

Aatrox gasps pulling helplessly at the chain cutting off his air supply, bringing his sword up he presses it under Thresh's chin or what he suspected is one. "You only get one life warden… I on the other hand get another." 

Thresh leans forward pressing the blade into flesh, until his blood trickles down the blade. He laughs, "What surprised I still bleed?" Thresh pulls tighter, watching as Aatrox's blade slowly starts shaking. "But who I wonder will lose this battle; finding it hard to breath?"

Aatrox tries hard to ignore the stars bursting and blurring his view, he can't lose....he can't... but he is. His head falls forward, he tries to head butt his attacker in the stomach; but fails. The sickly sweet scent of honeysuckle fills his nose, his sword clattering to the rune covered platform. A hand pats his head stroking his horns a sharp contrast to the pain he is in. 

"Now it is time to play." Thresh whispers, pulling the chain until Aatrox's hands fall limp to his sides, and his head rests on the wardens’ stomach. Thresh laughs, easily cradling Aatrox in his arms, he throws his lantern up, "Shall we go home. I have a new play thing to peel apart." Green arcane magic swallows both forms.  
****  
Aatrox wakes with a pain filled gasp, his throat raw and bruised. Taking another breath is just as painful as swallowing glass. He tugs at his wrists only to find them just as bound as the rest of him seems to be. He looks around green flames dance in hanging lanterns, illuminating only what is meant to be seen. At the present they seem to be lighting one source. 

Thresh stretches on a throne of bones, yawning before casting a sideways glance at Aatrox. "I see you are finally awake. Welcome home...well my home anyway. I trust you are not too comfortable." he plucks at random threads on his jacket. "I would hate to be such a bad host to have you comfortable." Thresh throws his head back and laughs, it echoes around the room.  
"Coward!" Aatrox pushes himself to his knees, and finds that is as far as the chains will let him go. 

Thresh stops laughing, abruptly sitting upright, his eyes narrow. "What are you doing here!" he growls to someone his captive cannot see. 

"Do you expect me to answer that!?" 

Aatrox shivers, now that voice....that one voice sends a chill down his spine. The sound of death incarnate; he scrunch's back down, tucking his wings around him. If Thresh is the warden, then this is the reaper himself. 

"Get off my throne, Thresh!" 

He does sneak a peek at the way Thresh shrinks back sliding off his perch. “Not so high and mighty now huh.” he would like to say; but for once he keeps quiet. Aatrox tries pressing a nail into the lock under his hand only to be met with a jolt of arcane power. Sucking in a breath, he shakes the buzz from his arm. Aatrox closes his eyes and seeks, calls to his sword, he can hear it crying out for its master. Emptiness and sorrow are things he is accustom to; but being detached from his other feels like death. He feels drained.

"Why is he here?" 

"I Judge who I see fit, and punish who I wa-“. “You will not punish only judge! Your purpose is to collect!" 

Aatrox looks up at Thresh hanging from a large metal encased hand. Even he can see fear in Thresh's eyes. He watches as Thresh is thrown into the wall, narrowly dodging the mace following him. 

"Get out!" 

Aatrox does laugh then loud and clear. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He whispers, smirk upon his blood caked mouth.  
Thresh stands brushing off his clothes before walking over to Aatrox, he back hands the smirking face hard enough for fresh blood to splatter the ground. Grabbing his neck, he jerks their faces closer. "You will have wished it was me soon enough." Thresh shoves his face into the ground before landing a solid punch to the back of his head. "Sweet dreams."  
***  
Aatrox rolls his eyes; he is growing tired of waking up with a dull throb in his skull. He cries out a second later as he is plunged into icy water. The water stings and bites at his cuts, sucking the breath from his lungs. He coughs up blood and water as he is pulled up. "W-where am I?" 

"The Isle." 

Is the only answer he receives before being plunged back under the water. He thrashes this time claws meeting metal, causing a screeching sound to echo through the room. 

"Enough, unless you wish to be drowned instead." 

Aatrox shakes his head as much as the hand on his throat will let him. Shivering, he is tossed to the ground. "Why am I here?"  
"Do you really think you are in a position to ask anything?" 

Aatrox growls, and standing up he shakes off the water, snapping his wings until even they are dry. He feels numb; but clean. "Not really at this point I am either in hell or close enough. Just kill me and be done with this game." 

Mordekaiser laughs softly before settling on his throne, "You should be greatful."

Aatrox would have laughed had his throat not hurt so much, "Yeah and why would that be, exactly?" 

"I saved your soul." 

"You can take it quicker than him."

"That may be....but I find no value in it."

"Oh that's just peachy." Aatrox looks around for a place to sit.

"Re-chain yourself." 

Aatrox jerks his head up, eyes wide, did he really think he is just going to kneel down and take this. He turns toward the entrance to the room, "Yeah how about no, I would tell you to go to hell but it seems you like it there." 

"Re-chain yourself .... or shall I do it for you…" 

Aatrox might be without his sword but he refuses to be a toy for someone's amusement. "Go fuck yourself!" 

"Then go...if you can make it to that entrance; before I count to three then you can go." 

Aatrox stops, "And if I don't?"

Mordekaiser laughs and stands up, grabbing the handle of his giant mace. 

Aatrox knows he won't make it the second he takes a dash forward, won't make it farther than two steps. Black chains wrap around his wrists and ankles rooting him. He thrashes against them, going stock still when hands grab the joints on his wings. The scream that echoes through the room this time is his, followed by the crack of bone. When hands push him to his knees he goes. Pain tears him apart; not that he is unaccustomed to pain, but this is deliberate, calculated. 

"I trust I have your full attention now?" 

Hollow eyes look up in to the darkness that hides Mordekaiser’s face, but he knows there is a smirk on those dark lips. 

"Good, shall we get started? You see I was the one that sent for Thresh to get you." Morde grips Aatrox's chin tipping it up. "Your sword is crying for you." Morde leans down, "I can hear it. It must hurt to be so far away from it." Mordekaiser pauses, cocking his head to the side, "That pain that is gnawing at you, is nothing compared to what is about to happen." Mordekaiser drags the limp form forward until he is standing in front of him as he sits on his throne. Reaching up, he undoes every piece of armor Aatrox has until he is standing nude before him. 

Aatrox squeezes his eyes closed as his armor bares him to hungry eyes; this isn't the punishment he expected. He expected to be beaten, abused, broken and healed only to be broken again. That he has been through, this is foreign to him. Aatrox can't help but jerk as hands slide over his sides. He gasps as he is pulled in to Mordekaiser's lap, icy metal prickles his skin. He tries to ignore every brush of fingertips across his body, tries to send his mind to his sword. 

"No!" The metal palm that backhands him sends him to the ground. He cries out as his abused wings are smashed against the unforgiving floor. A heavy boot presses into his chest, a small gesture of who is really in charge. "That mind will stay here, or I will destroy that which you hold most dear."

Aatrox nods and sits up rubbing his sore jaw. Even he knows when he is bested....but the hunter must know that he isn't just going to give up and roll over. He watches through half interested eyes as that metal falls before him, pale grey skin etched with tattoos fills his eyes. Long black hair pools over broad shoulders. It falls away until all that is left is leather pants, and that metal helmet. A hand grabs the collar around his neck and pulls him to his feet, fingertips softer than they have any right to be, caress his cracked and bleeding lips. He doesn't know why but he can't stop his tongue from snaking out to taste those fingers. They taste of sweat and blood...but more intoxicating than that they taste of battle. He watches Mordekaiser jerk his hand back.

"Do that again and I will remove that organ." Mordekaiser growls and sits back down, wiping Aatrox's saliva on his pant leg. He beckons Aatrox forward with a crock of a finger. 

Like a moth to flame he stumbles forward, mouth watering. "W-what spell is this!" he gasps out, body trembling. "What have you done to me?" he finds himself willingly sitting on his adversaries lap, knees framing hips. Mordekaiser’s chest rumbles with laughter, as hands stroke down demonic flanks. Aatrox whines and arches his back. His rapidly healing wings spreading to full length as fingertips find every sensitive spot. His head tilts back neck bared to the hand that closes around it. He chokes back the whimper as fingertips flick hardened nipples. His head is pulled forward until his ear is next that helm. A tongue flicks over the shell of his ear; before icy breath sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind he can hear his precious sword purr. Confusion lights every feature of his face....

"N-no not me...what have...ah… h-have you done to my sword?" His voice cracks and breaks under those skilled hands as they carve heated trails down his abdomen. He curses when those tortuously devious hands leave his body. 

"Kneel before me." Mordekaiser whispers, his hands squeezing Aatrox's hips, "Kneel and find out." 

Aatrox stumbles back, before kneeling on the cold concrete ground. He watches through lust filled eyes, as his captor disappears. He shivers against the cold wind that seems to blow through the room. Yet there were no windows, no light besides the lamps, his mind wanders to what Thresh had whispered to him before he had knocked him unconscious. 'You'll have wished it were me.' what had he meant. Slowly, the fog seems to lift from his mind, bringing his hands down to cover his bare groin. He shifts uncomfortably, looking around the room for at least something to cover himself. Aatrox jerks to attention when heavy footsteps come to stop behind him. His eyes widen when the sharp tip of his own sword is placed between his shoulder blades. Icy breath makes him shiver as Mordekaiser rasps against this ear. 

"I could run you through with your own sword, how poetic that would be." He pauses as if in contemplation. "Do you think you would come back? Or would it suck all of your life force from you?" Morde steps in front of him making sure to run the tip around his waist, until he is seated. Using the tip he presses Aatrox's chin up, clicking his tongue when they seem clear. 

"What have you done!?" Aatrox growls out, his claws tearing chunks of concrete up, "Answer me damn you!" 

Mordekaiser laughs before lowering the sword the in one swift movement he cuts a deep gash across his own chest. Blood black as night drenches the blade.

Aatrox lunges forward seconds to late, his own veins thrum in time to those of his sword. Saliva tickles from the corners of his own mouth, as his sword purrs a tune he isn't accustom to hearing. "S-so that's how... you sadistic son of a ...." fingers trace over his lips again, but this time he stops himself from licking them. 

"Control ones controller and you have a perfect marionette." Morde leans back, this time he doesn't have to beckon the Darkin blade forward. Unearthly heat covers his body as Aatrox writhes and squirms on his lap. He allows himself a small sigh of pleasure; before he buries the sword in the ground next to him. He makes sure to let more tainted blood trickle down the grooves until Aatrox is gasping and begging him to stop. "Beautifully deadly." he mutters nails scraping heated flesh. Aatrox’s skin is on fire almost too hot to touch, had it been any one else doing the touching that is. 

Aatrox can tell they are moving but to where he isn't sure. With all the tainted blood his sword has devoured he isn't sure he will ever not feel the other. His is dropped onto something soft and silky before his eyes fill with fear. He takes in his surroundings; the metal engraved four poster bed is huge. He tries to crawls away before a hand closes like iron around his ankle. 

"Wearing off I see...well that can be remedied." 

He watches Mordekaiser reopen the cut on his chest this time deep enough for Aatrox to see bone. He tries to speak but can't; tries to do something, anything before more of that toxic blood splashes down the shades chest and onto his weapon. He attempts to look away but can't, the macabre scene is too ironic to not watch. To be undone by the one thing he has used for eons to undo others. It isn't long before he is back under the others’ spell, pliant and waiting. 

Mordekaiser hisses and dips his fingers in his own blood until his fingers drip with it, leaning over Aatrox's prone form he lets the blood drip across his mouth. Smirking under his helm as a dark red tongue laps it up until red is stained black. "You know I didn't ask for this fate." He mutters, lying down next to his captive. He traces black patterns with his blood on red skin, He laughs when Aatrox babbles something incoherent. He leans down and flicks a black tongue across hard nipples, kissing a trail up flushed skin; grabbing Aatrox's wrist when he tries to push him away. 

"P-please stop." Aatrox begs, body shaking for something he can't figure out. Strange heat pools in his stomach like a tight coil that seems to burn a trail up his throat. Whining he tries to roll away only to be pulled back and bit. Teeth puncture his skin until his own blood flows down his shoulder. Crying out, he thrashes and pushes at Mordekaisers shoulders. He is about to say something but all thoughts turns to flight reflex when a mouth hot presses to his abused lips. Teeth nip at his bottom lips sucking and worrying on it. A strong hand grips his jaw holding his head still. 

"Open your mouth." Mordekaiser digs his fingertips into Aatrox's jaw until his mouth opens. He tastes sweet; the master of metal moans and devours every inch of it, tongue lapping and toying with Aatrox's impassive one. Pulling back he growls, before using his tongue to tease the shell of a sensitive earlobe. "You act like a virgin maiden, Darkin?" He whispers, smile growing when blush tints already red colored skin. 'Oh this is going to be a spectacle to behold'

Aatrox whines and turns his head away shivering from something other than the icy hands. He isn't a stranger to the act to which this man is alluding to; but never has he afforded himself much thought on any of those acts. Aatrox just looks away crying out as a chilly fingertips run up the inside of his thighs. He tries to stop them from spreading; but can't. Laughter makes him turn his head further away. He grinds his teeth together to stop those embarrassing sounds.

"You will beg for it." Mordekaiser says, reaching down to tease the dripping slit hiding his prize, he pushes and dips his fingers into the tight sheath. Leaning down to tease with his tongue, pushing away Aatrox's hands as he tries to push him off. Pressing his fingers deeper he rubs them across the warm tip of Aatrox's cock. "Hmm, maybe you need more of an incentive." Mordekaiser grabs Aatrox's thighs pushing them further open, before sliding those shaking legs over his shoulders. He leans down licking the small slit, his pupils dilate with lust as it widens. Licking and sucking, he uses his thumb to rub against the tight slit. 

"S-stop..God...please n-no more!" Aatrox gasps his body turning against him, as he pulls that damn body closer with his legs. His ankles hook together. 'fuck...' Aatrox thinks before his eyes roll back in his head, his back arches off the bed as his cock finally hardens under Mordekaisers skilled tongue. The suction is to much he watches his cock slide out hard and dripping, and he curses the creature between his legs. "Fuck you...son of a whore!" Aatrox's nails tear at the sheets when a wet hot mouth closes over the tip of his cock. "P-please..." 

Mordekaiser leans up, amused when he has to actually use force to pry off Aatrox's legs from his shoulders. "You say stop but look at you." Mordekaiser steps backward, stopping to let more of his blood drip down the blade. He smiles as Aatrox curses him again to hell. "I like it there thanks though." He smirks as the comment earns more curses.

Aatrox gasps as tainted blood fuels the heat in his stomach, causes him to reach down and rub a shaking hand over his cock. A jolt of pleasure causes him to jerk his hand back slightly, he looks at the shiney fluid on his fingertips. The taste of the fluid bursts over his tongue as he licks his fingers. 'hmm not to bad.' Aatrox shakes his head at the thought, this is wrong...his body is not supposed to react this way to a man's touch. A female yes, but a male...he trembles when he hears a scraping sound. sitting up slightly he locks eyes with himself in the mirror. Mouth falling open as he looks at how depraved and sick he looks. His eyes dark, pupils dilated with lust, skin flushed and shining with a thin sheen of sweat. Looking down he watches his cock jerk against his stomach begging to be touched. 

Aatrox jerks when the bed dips behind him, watches as pale tattoo covered hands spread his legs open even more. He gasps and closes his eyes against the sickening picture. "If y-you think i will give you the satisfaction of me enjoying t-this rape...you are wrong. I refuse to watch." Aatrox grinds his teeth and shivers as a warm tongue teases his lips, and fingers tickle feather light touches up his thighs. Those damn hand stroke and tease his body as if they have known it for ages. Blush tints his cheeks as he realizes he is the one moaning and panting like a bitch in heat. Aatrox rolls his hips trying with out asking for something.

"Beg for it." Mordekaiser locks eyes with narrowed ones in the mirror, "Look at how your body craves this, just give in Aatrox why fight so hard." He runs his fingertips over the demons literally dripping cock, stroking the large vein with his thumb. "I bet it hurts to deny yourself. Tell me you didn't like the way my mouth felt licking ever inch of you. Tell me you didn't love the heat of my mouth wrapped around your arousal. It drips with desire even now, it begs while you stay silent." Mordekaiser teases Aatrox, pinching and teasing his nipples until they harden. 

Aatrox whines, he can't give in...he won't but it is all to much. The pleasure, the truth filled words whispered like venom in his ear. He can't stop his body as it seems to move on it's own, reaching down he covers Mordekaisers hand with his own. He curls his into a tight fist, moaning as Mordekaisers hand curls as well. He tries to move only to have his hip grabbed. 

"Tell me what you want puppet?" Mordekaiser watches lust filled eyes flutter open, watches a red tongue come out to wet soft kiss bruised lips. He has to stop himself from giving in to his own lust to feel that mouth wrapped around his hard, thick length. "Say it Aatrox."

Aatrox curses himself, as the words come out before he can stop them. "Please make me cum. Take my innocence and consume me." He knows he won't last long, when his cock is pumped slowly at first, before he is whining and begging with such sinful words even he blushes. His eyes close, his mouth falling open, he pushes that helm off and is rewarded by a twist and a swipe of a thumb over his dripping tip. He lets Mordekaiser rape his mouth as his hands rape his body. Let's him pull him and push him until he is sitting in Mordekaisers lap. Twitching and moaning the shades name over and over, "P-please Mordekaiser harder." He begs and is slightly disappointed to find himself dropped to the bed. "W-what?" He sounds needy and whiny as he crawls forward to nuzzle that tight tattoo covered stomach. 

"Stop!" Mordekaiser leans down to pick up his helm, body shaking with the desire to tear the trembling body in front of him apart. Placing his helm back on, he strokes his thumb over bruised lips, moaning softly when Aatrox licks and sucks on it gently on the digit. "Lean back, and spread your legs for me." He pushes the mirror away, not wanting to see just how perfect his hands had looked on that tight body. He didn't want to be reminded of how close to losing control he was...still is he reminds himself. "You look like an angel sent to hell to punish me." He hisses against Aatrox's stomach, nipping and biting hard enough to draw blood. "Mm...maybe you are here to punish me." He muses as his tongue traces over the pulsing vein underneath Aatrox's cock. 

Aatrox cocks his head and laughs until he is crying out in pleasure again as his whole length is swallowed. A skilled tongue longer than it should be licks into the slit at the base of his cock. He jerks, toes curling before he wraps them around tight around Mordekaisers shoulders. He gasps when Mordekaiser moans around him, and repeats the action. This time his tongue hits something buried deep, "M-Mordekaiser!" Aatrox cries out, the tight heat snapping as his hands claw at the matress. He cums hard back arched, toes curled, and mouth open. Aatrox falls to the bed, his thighs shaking as they are removed from sweat slick shoulders. He pants and whines as little licks are place against the tip of his cock. He pulls away, only to be caught by the ankle. His eyes widen at the sadistic glare he is given, shaking with fear at what he sees in those pleasure blown pupils. 

"Now now, where are you going?" Mordekaiser asks head tilted to the side, he watches Aatrox's limp cock slide back inside it's sheath.Mordekaiser leans down to spit some cum in his hand; before using his fingertip to write mine in cum across Aatrox's stomach. "Sleep now, I have annoying yet pressing matters that call my attention. More souls to punish." Mordekaiser laughs at the slight look of jealousy in the demons eyes. Leaning forward he captures those delicate lips, pulling back he strokes a hand down Aatrox's back. "What happened to your fight? Earlier you were begging to be set free for me to let you go. Now you wish for me to stay." He is amused when Aatrox looks away embarassement tinting red cheeks an even darker shade. "Don't worry Aatrox, I won't be gone long. Now sleep." He strokes soft feet as he leaves the Darkin to curl up and cry.


	2. Torment needs passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thresh is an sadist, Aatrox is tormented further...and something interesting is reviled. Oh yeah and sexy time yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errors are my own, characters belong to riot, i just like to play with them.
> 
> yes there is err some sexy stuff in here so NC-17, and the misuse of Aatrox's sword because I felt the need to do so...some warm fuzzy feelings but nothing to extreme, kinda dubious consent...and a very virgin Darkin blade. 
> 
> Kudo's and comments are loved.

Chapter two: Torment needs passion..

Aatrox pants, body writhing and twitching. He can't remember how long he has been here like this, body taunt, and sticky with cum. He risks a glance around the room, of course there weren't any windows...why would there be. Grinding his teeth he tests the bindings. Mordekaiser left him some time ago, but not before securing him to the bed. The leather harness is soft and warn under his fingers, a stark contrast to the icy chill of the multitude of metal fasteners. Cursing he leans as far forward as he can, fingertips grazing his sword. Despair makes him cringe when it seems to shrink away from him. "In love with a new master? Have you forsaken me so easily?" He tests the bindings again, he lets out a defeated cry. one simple blow job and he is reduced to a whimpering whore begging to be touched again. he curses himself and throws himself back on the bed. "Fuck you Mordekaiser!" his words echo around the room as he lets out a hysterical cry of torment. 

"Lose your fight so soon?"

Aatrox twists his head left and right, face darkening with confusing. "Thresh?" 

"Perhaps...perhaps not. maybe you've lost your sanity?" 

"Must you be so cryptic?" Aatrox sighs, a yawn of boredom and weariness.

Thresh laughs, padding closer to the bed. "Bored? I could release you..."

Aatrox narrows his eyes as the specter comes into view. "And why exactly would you do that? Though I would enjoy watching you be tossed around like a rag doll again. Quite amusing to watch." He throws his head back laughing at the flashback from earlier, and expression that befalls his current companion. 

Thresh lunges forward pressing his mouth to Aatrox's. His inhuman tongue chasing the taste of blood as Aatrox bites his down hard. He can feel the organ sever, neon blood splashing from his mouth. Thresh gathers it in his mouth; before he forces a mouthful into his partners mouth. He brings a hand up and holds Aatrox's mouth shut, he watches Aatrox struggle and laughs splashing warm blood on to Aatrox's face. He watches as the demon if forced to swallow Thresh's blood and tongue. He wipes the blood from his mouth; before holding a finger up. waving his hand, he sticks a brand new tongue out at Aatrox. "Like it rough I see....well no passion with out torment." 

Aatrox gags, trying to retch up that foul fluid and organ in his empty stomach. "You really are a sick fuck." 

"Yes I am." Thresh giggles with excitement, reaching down to fondle himself through his robes. "Time is so precious. Tick tock. want me to release you or not?" 

"What do you want in return?" Aatrox sits up slightly intrigued by the offer and yet the dark blood in his stomach seems to make his body shake in revulsion at the idea of him leaving.

"You...on your knees." Thresh bares his hardened cock, "Well?" 

Aatrox gags, " Go fuck yourself, I would rather rot for all eternity."

Thresh suppresses a growl of anger, "So be it... I won't offer it again." Thresh turns with a shrug of his shoulders, "Make sure to scream nice and loud for me when your master gets back. Moan so I can hear just how much of common whore you really are." 

Aatrox tries to lunge forward, anger boiling his blood; but only smacks in to a hard metal encased chest. He cries out in pain, hissing he glares up at his attacker. His eyes suddenly lighting up with fear, red eyes meet with his. 

"Where were you going?" Mordekaiser asks humor tinging his voice.

Aatrox just jerks away, body trembling against the head board, "N-no where I suppose." Aatrox tries to keep his voice from cracking. Fear wasn't, isn't something he entertains. "Then again if you were in my position would you try to escape?" Aatrox asks trying to ease away something he won't admit is nervousness...and it sure the fuck isn't fear. 

Mordekaiser shrugs, "Wouldn't hurt, then again when do you see me ever being in your situation?" Morde leans forward stroking the metal rings of the harness; before his hand snaps up to curl around Aatrox's jaw. "Then again Aatrox who would have the balls to try it? You?"

The hand tightens painfully, fingernails that feel like steal dig moon shaped cuts in his cheek. He can feel blood start to pool in the grooves; before the hand drops. Aatrox reaches up to rub the blood from his cheek, only to cry out a second later in pain. panting he looks up through anger tinged eyes, the crack of knuckles cool his boiling blood. "I don't think I am in any position to even think about turning the tab-Shut up!" The order that cuts him off is filled with something Aatrox can't deny, fury...blood boiling, unadulterated fury.

"Didn't realize you bled such a shade of blood as the color that is splattered on your mouth and other cheek." Mordekaiser reaches forward hand grabbing hold of one beautifully engraved horn, his fingers trace the symbols, clink together the metal rings. "Do you feel this Aatrox? Now listen really close to what I have to say." The shade leans in, mouth close to the demons ear. "I will only ask this next question one time, do you understand me? you answer depends on what happens next." 

Aatrox swallows hard, pain already starting to split his skull. If the hand on his horn wasn't so close to shattering the bone, he would have nodded. 'Fuck you Thresh!' his mind screams, 'Mark my words I will destroy you!' he can almost hear Thresh's laughter in his head. The sadistic fuck knew this would happen, he gave him away out that he knew Aatrox would never lower himself to. 

"What deal did you agree to?" Mordekaiser hisses, sharp teeth worrying a tender earlobe. His free hand reaching back to grab the base of a vulnerable wing. "Answer me in truth or the pain you feel with be unfathomable!" Mordekaiser presses the joint to the point of dislocating Aatrox's wing. 

Eyes widen, mouth falls open in a silent scream as pain sharp and clear pierces his spine. Grinding his teeth, Aatrox ignores as much of his agony as he can. He sure as hell isn't crying, and yet the wet beads that shimmer just out of his vision seem to mock him. He can feel the cracking of his horn start a second later, words are hissed into his ear; but pain is blurring everything together. "T-that won't h-heal...please." His head is jerked back far enough he is sure it will break before the pressure is let up.

"Don't make me pull your soul free. Right now I could care less what pleasure I can pull from that body of yours." Mordekaiser growls, hand tightening on the horn in his fist.

Aatrox would have laughed if he didn't know and hadn't seen the truth of that threat. While death did seem preferable to this misery; an eternity like this … did not. "Thresh." He has to choke the words out; gasping in relief when his head is released. The threat of his horns being severed still threatening his sanity he continues to try to explain. "He came here."

"To what end?"

Aatrox swallows, eyes looking at his captor, who to his relief is sitting in a chair across the room. he can see those red eyes burning with silent anger, "To release me." Aatrox can't help the small smile that comes to his lips, as Mordekaiser crushes a chair next to his with his mace."B-but I didn't accept." He holds his hands up in surrender, "I did however bite his tongue from his mouth." He can't help but join in the laughter that fills the room after. His laughter however is cut short by a hand tightening on his throat.

"I value his life far more than yours; but he will be dealt with. As for you well let's have some fun shall we."

Aatrox can't help the insane laughter that leaves him, or the very sarcastic remark that follows, "If this is fun to you, you might want to look up the real definition of that particular word." He realizes his mistake a moment later, when his own blood slosh's down his face. His hand trembles as he reaches for the blood covered object on his lap. Holding something he knows is familiar up to quickly blurring and swimming eyesight. His blood slosh's into his mouth, and he lets it. Blood bubbles up as he screams, his pain is deep enough that he can feel his sword vibrate to life. Power surges through his spine, his sword lengthens, red and purples swirl into black around it. It's a feeble attempt to soothe an ache too deep to heal. "What's fun without a little torment?" Is the last thing he hears as his world fades to black.

Mordekaiser settles down in the chair and watches the darken blade bleed. bleed for touching another, bleed for wanting to leave him.....Mordekaiser shakes his head, no those are the thoughts of fools who believe in companionship, and trivial emotions like love. He closes his eyes to the pitiful sobs his prisoner is making, only when he stops does Mordekaiser falls into a light slumber.  
****

Thresh actually jerks awake, eyes scanning the room before him. Souls flicker in and out of existence around him. "Well that's an interesting sound." He whispers to the souls around him, "Guess I bet on the wrong pony huh?" the soul seems to pulse in response to the question. "What's done can't be undone at this point. No reason I need get anymore entwined in this game that I need to be." and yet...

He knows the room more than he wants to; but the sight before him actually makes his stomach turn slightly. He isn't a stranger to torment and torture; but even he has some rules to the game. This is a bloody tragedy; he paints a couple of symbols on the door; before he proceeds. He cocks his head at the body trembling before him; before reaching down and retrieving what is being sought out. "Missing something precious?" Thresh questions, eyes locking on the thing in question. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "This is why you should have taken my offer you know. As much as I just want to watch it all burn. I don't like to destroy beauty. He on the other hand loves to destroy something beautiful." Thresh sets the bone on Aatrox's lap, but not before licking the veins that hang from it's end. 

Thresh sits down next to Aatrox, Pulling his head down gently. He inspects the wound, before digging a nail into the root bed. "This needs to be cauterized. You know this right?" He asks not expecting an answer from to pale lips. 'Ignorant shade is going to kill him from sheer blood loss.' He pulls his nail free only to watch the tip light up, a greenish blue flame dances along his fingertip. "This is going to hurt...like hell." He slams his finger nail into the severed horn, he slams his free hand over Aatrox's mouth. A scream splashes warm blood on his hand, "Great what happened here?" Thresh pries his nail from the horn and uses it to pull open Aatrox's mouth. Laughter fills the room, "Well payback's a bitch huh?" Thresh rolls his eyes at the scowl he receives. "Oh don't give me that. This I can fix." 

Aatrox doubles over, vomiting blood and lots of it onto the floor. He gasps and wipes that back of his mouth, "W-why?"

"I already explained that part." Thresh leans back casually stroking his hand down Aatrox's back. He massages the muscles that bunch under his hands. "Relax, I won't hurt you much. Don't try anything though unless you want to watch your intestines follow that blood of yours." He punctuates the words with his scythe's tip against a quivering stomach. 

Aatrox's nods his head, unable to suppress the shudder that follows as a warm to human tongue traces up his neck. "Can't you fix this?" He holds up his shattered horn, not meaning to lean into his enemies touch. 

Thresh doesn't miss the shudder or the lean, so he presses fingertips into sore muscles. "No I am afraid not. Sometimes things that are broken cannot be undone." Thresh slides his arm around Aatrox's waist, palm pressing firm against his stomach. He trails his tongue over the abused joint of Aatrox's wing. He gasps against the flesh as a hand covers his and starts pushing it down further. He is slightly surprised to find Aatrox hard, tip already weeping precious seed. "Oh that is not exactly why I am here. I don't have a one track mind you know." His actions contradict his words. He tongues the joint further, letting the demon thrust against his palm. 

"Don't… ahh... lie. We both… fuck." Aatrox's eyes roll back into his head as that palm finally fully grabs his cock. He growls in frustration as that is all it does. He tries to move his hips only to find them pinned under thick chains. His eyes reflect the ethereal green light that coats the chains that seem to come from thin air. 

"Eager are we? Earlier when offered, you declined."

"And you said you wouldn't be back, yet here you are." Aatrox retorts, not even bothering to suppress the moan, nor the innocent blush that tints his cheeks.

Thresh realizes two things in quick succession. One he can see why that silver tongue was torn out, and two Aatrox is a Virgin; but he is finding it harder to believe the latter than the former. "Are you...no, that's just too good to be true." Thresh doesn't wait for a response before licking his way to the other wing. He sucks on the flesh he finds, until Aatrox is panting and whining. He doesn't stop until he is being curse to the fiery pits of oblivion. "Virgin" He whispers into a blush tinted earlobe, before worrying it with his teeth. He blows cool air on wet flesh; before removing himself from Aatrox completely. 

"What of it?" Aatrox swallows the whimper at the loss of the hand on his cock and that talented tongue on his ear. 

"That complicates this whole thing." Thresh gestures to himself then to his prey. "You see it's easier if you were already...mm de flowered so to speak." He laughs at the glare he gets.

"I am not some maiden that needs ten--Oh but that is just what you are!" Thresh lunges forward toppling them onto the bed. "You think you know pain? Because missing a couple of body parts is the least of your concerns." He makes quick work of flipping the thrashing demon to his stomach. "He is going to fuck you Aatrox." He grinds his own achingly hard dick against a tight ass. "Get the point." 

Aatrox turns his head to the side, gasping in a much needed breath, "Is everyone around here psycho fucked?"

"No, just me." Thresh laughs hands massaging tense muscles "I prefer to be the only one." Leaning in, he flicks his tongue across those sensitive joints again. 

"Your actions contradict your words." Aatrox's stretches purposely pushing his hips up, the nip that breaks skin is worth the whine he steals from Thresh, mister always composed. "Then why torture your... ah fuck you... self?" He moans as a tongue soothes the bite. He presses his face back into the bed as his hips thrust against it, a futile effort to hide the blush on his cheeks. He is surprised when he doesn't receive a response, fear clenches in his stomach. That heated body that he couldn't convince himself he doesn't like is gone. "T-Thresh?" He turns his head and rolls to his back, immediately regretting his decision. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Mordekaiser asks still reclined in the chair,it isn't only anger that fills his eyes. Watching Thresh so calmly stand, he watches the warden smirk doing nothing to hide his actions nor the reaction they had on his body.

"Well if you must know I actually was enjoying myself. Though I was kind of hoping to get away with a little more; before you woke up. Thresh comments, lewdly stretching and cracking his back. He slides to the right to lean casually against the bed post. "He didn't seem to mind, didn't even protest actually. See this is why we are nice to our toys; well before we break them." Thresh casts an appreciative glance at Aatrox who is still panting from arousal; but more from fear. "Look at what you did to him? This is why we don't have nice things. I can't bring back the dead." Thresh holds his hands up as Mordekaiser growls. 

Aatrox chokes down his saliva, eyes flashing quickly over to Thresh, who is casually leaning against the bed post. 'Fucker always so composed.' 

Mordekaiser comes to stand at the foot of his bed, lifting his hand he grabs Aatrox's ankles and jerks him down the bed. "How about you, did you enjoy yourself?" Mordekaiser grabs his jaw and tips his head back. Surprised to see regret and guilt in those strangely colored depths. "Hmm, maybe I was slightly to harsh?" Mordekaiser clicks his tongue, leaning down he presses a gentle kiss to trembling lips. "Calm yourself, It is not you who has my anger at the moment." Mordekaiser grabs Thresh to quick for the reaper to react. "You on the other hand never know when to quit. Why exactly are you here?" Mordekaiser tightens his grip mindful of the scythe poised in the air behind his head. "Do I descend to your room and play with your souls?" 

Thresh laughs, "No, I suppose you don't; but this is great. When did you grow fond of this demon Mordekaiser, when did revenge turn to lust?" Thresh growls as he is dropped to the floor to quick to react, he stands rubbing his sore ass. "Fuck that actually hurt." Thresh pauses to glare at Mordekaiser, smug smirk on his face. " After all you should be thanking me, I healed him; before he bled to death." Thresh laughs, only to find his own scythe pinning him to the floor. ''Now what, you going to punish me for being a bad boy too?' 

"No, you might prove useful." Mordekaiser uses the heel of his boot to press the scythe deeper. "But for now get out of my room until I give you permission to enter it." Mordekaiser laughs at the pain in Thresh's eyes as he pulls him up until the scythe pierces him straight through. "You might want to go lick your wounds;before you bleed to death." Mordekaiser watches green flame consume Thresh as he leaves. "I am to tired to bother with you." Mordekaiser replies over his shoulder as he strips down to stand naked his back to the shaking Darkin on the bed. 

Aatrox swallows hard, relieved that Thresh is gone; but some part wishes he were here to distract the tattooed man. He finds he can't tear his eyes of Mordekaiser as he slides those leather pants down his hips. Blush tints his cheeks, he whines and fidgets slightly on the bed. With out realizing he is teasing the wet slit between his own legs as raven colored hair falls down from under the now removed helm. Gasping, he tries to mimic what Mordekaiser had done to him earlier. Panting, he presses his fingers inside his body, teasing the head of his cock. His cock starts to twitch to life when he realizes he is being watched. "Ah...s-sorry." He whimpers and removes his slick fingers from his body. His body protests against the lack of touch and his groin tightens to the point of pain. He grits his teeth as the slit between his legs spasms making his body shake.

Mordekaisers eyes darken as he watches Aatrox fight his own body, "I didn't say anything did I?" Mordekaiser offers over his shoulder as he pads farther away from the pile of dirty clothes. "Would you like a shower?" Mordekaiser asks before he can stop himself, maybe Thresh was right. When had his vengeance turned into something else. "Well?"

Aatrox eyes the darkness barely able to make out a shadow of the taller man, "I wouldn't mind one; but what's the catch? why are you...why are you being nice to me?" he blurts out covering his mouth with his hand instantly regretting his words. actually a shower did sound like heaven to ease all his sore abused muscles, clean off all the blood and...Aatrox shudders, other fluids. 

Mordekaiser's hand stills on the ornate bone carved handle to the bathroom, "Forget it." He snarls over his shoulders not bothering to look at the other as he pushes the door open and slams it shut hard enough to rattle the frame and make Aatrox jump in surprise at the anger. Candles immediately bathe the large room with eerie shadows, Mordekaiser stumbles numbly to the shower, turning it on he stands under the spray until even his inhuman skin is red from the heat of the water. 'Fuck Thresh and his assumptions....further more fuck that...that tempting creature laying in his bed.' Mordekaiser manic laughter echoes around the room, as his mind finally forms a plan to get his revenge. 

Aatrox jerks awake at the sound of laughter, tilting his head to the side he wishes he were somewhere else...or at least the situation were different. He wants to ask if everything is ok but he doesn't.Besides why should he care. He realizes it doesn't really matter in the end he is going to suffer a fate worse than death, then killed or kept for all eternity. He has no savior and he can't even use his sword against the shade, to much tainted blood has poisoned both of them. He trembles and pants like a whore when that disgusting shade gets close to him. Realization hits him like a ice arrow to the face, this is what Thresh had meant. He whines and curls up in the blankets, letting sleep claim him again.

Hands touch him, caressing and petting him. Sweet promises and naughty praises fill his ear. Aatrox moans and writhes under those tortuous hands that draw sweat to his brow. Those words that unravel him until his cock slide forth dripping with need to strong and strange for him not to give in. There is soft breath across his face as his lips are claimed to gentle, to pleading. They tell him things he doesn't want to hear; but needs to. He finds him self pinned under someone he can't see, as the kneed his ass and pull him up to grind against a cock larger and thicker than his but equally as wet with need....Gasping he jerks awake at the unmistakable sound of thunder, sweat coats his body and he shivers as the sheets fall and icy air chills him. "W-where? W-what?" Then he remembers everything and pulls his knees to his chest, hissing as they touch the metal fasteners and soft leather harness on his chest. He weakly curls his wings around him until he can pretend he is safe. 

Mordekaiser watches him as he towels off fighting the urge to comfort Aatrox. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he waves a hand and the candles that line his head board light up. He watches Aatrox jump, then jump again as thunder crashes loudly overhead. A slow, devious smile spreads across his lips, he stalks closer to the sweaty shaking body. He face bare except for the thick hair falling in it, for some reason he doesn't care to hide his face anymore. Kneeling down next to the bed he grabs the items he had been carrying. Wetting the sponge in the first bucket of warm soapy water he leans up. "Aatrox turn to me. Give me you legs now."

Aatrox growls, embarrassed as tears stream down his cheeks, he hates storms they remind him of another time when he was this helpless; however not in quite the same situation. He lazily crawls over to the sound of that somehow soothing voice, glad not to be alone even if it is the company of a monster he seeks. laying back he lets his ankle be touched, jumping up when he feels something warm and wet wiggle between his toes. "What are you doing?" Aatrox body shivers as he watches Mordekaiser lock eyes with his, he smiles then returns to washing his feet; before moving up to his calves. He moans as his skin is cleaned and some kind of tingling oil is rubbed into every place that is cleaned. 

Mordekaiser smirks, "Relax demon, relax and let me have every inch of you.' dipping the water in the clean bucket he stands up and leans down to wrap his arms around Aatrox lifting him to stand beside the bed. He sets down a towel to catch the water, as he presses the sponge to quivering thighs. He looks up through his hair at the darkin as if asking permission to wash his groin. He hides his smile and slight shiver of arousal and continues. Reaching over he grabs a cloth instead of a sponge, and pushes those thighs apart further. He isn't surprised when a whine fills his air and hands fall to his shoulders. Mordekaiser wipes and rinses every inch, slipping the cloth to wipe the outer rim of Aatrox's sheath. 

Aatrox spreads his legs farther, not sure why he lets his cock slide out. Shivering, his hands tighten around Mordekaisers shoulders as his cock is washed to gently to cause anything but a tingle of pleasure up his spine. "W-why not just shove me in the shower?" He frowns when all he gets is hushed by a finger pressing to his lips. He isn't sure how long it takes; but Mordekaiser doesn't stop cleaning and rubbing that nice smelling oil into every sore abused inch of his body. Aatrox smiles at him in appreciation, half hard cock twitch between his thighs. He grimaces when he finally remembers the pressure there. "May I use the bathroom please?" He watches Mordekaiser point a finger toward the large door to the bathroom. Aatrox nods and stops a foot from the bed at the end of the chains length. "Err could you maybe undo those for a moment. Unless this is where you would like me to piss?" He growls over his shoulder almost falling as the chains are released.

Mordekaiser watches him pick the chains up, as he follows him to the bathroom. He dumps the buckets in the very large tub and washes his hands. Leaving the water to the faucet on when Aatrox appears behind him, a length of chain between his hands and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Go ahead little demon, but you know the punishment for the crime will fit the damage you deal to me." He watches the chain fall and defeat show in those eyes. Reaching back he pulls Aatrox to him, wrapping a hand around his waist as he washes then dries his hands. "Thank you. Do you feel any better?" 

Aatrox growls but there is no heat behind it just confusion, "Y-yea a lot better actually. I am kind of thirsty and hungry though." He mentions and relaxes into those warm arms that hold him tighter when he jumps from the thunder over head. "S-sorry."

"Mm bad memories, talk?" He just nod when Aatrox stays silent, he releases one hand to lean over and grab a large cup from the counter, using magic he chills it and the water within. "Here drink, I will send for something to eat." Mordekaiser laughs at the look that earns him. "Yes even here we have servants to cook and clean. Though not very many." 

The icy water quenchers his thirst and he whines when he drains the last of it. Smiling with joy as the mug is refilled over and over until he sets it down and with a squeak of surprise is carried back to the room. "Why are you? Who are you?" He asks as he is set on the bed, jumping when the chains are locked back into place. "You know you don't have to do that. I am not stupid I know I can't escape unless you let me." 

Mordekaiser looks at him, "Do you ever shut up?" he laughs at the glare he gets and crawls onto the bed to lay up against the multitude of pillows. He uses a foot to push at Aatrox playfully, "Fine, I don't know, Mordekaiser, and I know; but it does stop a certain someone from trying to steal you away. There happy? Now come here and pout where I can kiss those soft lips." Mordekaiser laughs again at the surprised look he is given. "Come here!" He tugs on the length of chain attached to the collar. 

Aatrox falls back and rolls over, "I am not pouting." He crawls up the bed 'fine I supposed this is better than being abused. Though I sense a trap, a game...' His is snapped out of his thoughts as he is pulled to sit in Mordekaisers lap. He stares at the shade finally able to see his face. Aatrox gasps as hands fall to his hips, 

"You look surprised at what you see? Were you expecting something disfigured and twisted?" He grinds his hips up against the demons tight ass. He cock hardening as he continues to grind, his hands fall from hips to that tight ass. Massaging the globes of flesh he leans up. "May I kiss you Aatrox?" he waits for the slow nod before capturing soft lips in a even softer kiss. He doesn't try anything other than that, no tongue, no biting just a simple brush of his black tinted lips. Leaning back down he stops grinding against that so tempting ass. He smiles as Aatrox realized just how hard and how big his cock is. "Scared?"

Aatrox shivers and blushes wanting to pull away from the large cock pressing against him though thin silky sheets. He ignores the wet spot he leaves behind as Mordekaiser lets him roll to lay against his side. Aatrox lets him pull a leg over his hips, he whines when Mordekaisers arousal presses against his thigh. "In truth yes, I was expecting something horrible beneath that helm." He whispers cautiously pressing his lips to Mordekaisers nipple, he laps and nips at it. Smiling when the shade sucks in a sharp breath. He leans back before boldly attacking the other nipple as he pulls his leg from across Mordekaisers hips. He is rewarded with another soft growl of approval. He jumps when the shade pushes the sheets from his body. Aatrox swallows hard as he looks down, 'fuck.' He is rewarded with a dark laugh. 

"Curiosity killed the cat you know, and you are being very devious and tempting." Mordekaiser reaches down to grab Aatrox's hand in his own, "If you can make me cum now, I won't take you just yet. I will just curl around you and sleep." Mordekaiser watches a shaking hand wrap around his cock, he growls in frustration as the inexperience the Darkin has quickly shows. "Hmm you might want to try something else." Mordekaiser leans back and thinks about how tight that ass is going to be when he finally takes it sooner rather than later. 

Aatrox growls and refuses to give up, he remembers his dream vividly now. "I can try anything?" He asks quietly, blushing when he gets a nod and a sigh in response. "And you will let me hold onto my innocence a little while longer." 

"Yes! For fucks sake Aatrox." Mordekaiser hisses out, he might win by giving me a headache. His thoughts go blank a moment later as tight heat warmer and wetter than a mouth wraps around the tip of his cock. Jerking up, he almost knock Aatrox off his hips, "What did you just do?" 

Aatrox blushes, and repeats his actions, leaning up he pushes as much of Mordekaiser cock as he can into the his sheath. The tips of their cock brushing and rubbing together, until Mordekaiser is actually panting under him. He is greatful when hands fall on his hips pulling him into a fast but gentle rocking motion. Panting Aatrox leans forward to press his forehead to Morde's "Cum inside of me please?" Aatrox realizes he is begging for it, even as the pain of his own cock hardening and sliding out past Mordekaisers. "Ah fuck!" Plan officially back fired tears stream down his face, as the slit tears slightly. His thighs quake as he forces himself to endure it. He refuses to let Mordekaiser see how much pain he is in. 

Mordekaiser goes stock still, his cock jerking to protest the lack of friction as he pulls out of the body poised on top of his. "Aatrox l-look at me now!" he snarls in worry and slight anger and flips them over, pulling hands from a tear streaked face. "So scared of me fucking you. You would tear apart your own sheath to stop me. Does the idea of laying with me repulse you that much?" He hisses out sliding down the bed to push Aatrox's shaking thighs apart. Blood and lots of it meet his eyes, guess he would be needing Thresh sooner rather than later. Slamming a fist into the bedpost he watches the metal dent, "Answer me damn you!"

Aatrox tries to close his legs only to have them jerked back open, "No...ok no, afraid of the pain!" He screams as fingers push against his torn slit,

"Oh yeah I can see how scared you are." Mordekaiser closes his eyes and slides on silken boxers as he goes to summon Thresh only to be stopped. "What? you want me to try and heal you?" He watches the Darkin shake his head as he points at his sword.

"Press it to the wound." Aatrox blushes and spreads his legs, closing his eyes he pulls on the bond. He smiles and gasps as heat and pressure cover his torn slit until it seems to glow. Gasping and panting, he fucks himself on the hilt, not sure why he is doing it. A simple touch would have done it. He opens his eyes to find Mordekaiser standing at the foot of the bed. He moans and writhes on the bed,

Mordekaiser quickly crawls up the bed, his own hand jerking his cock hard and fast. It hurts slightly but fuck if this isn't the hottest thing he's seen in a long time. Brings a whole new meaning to loving your weapon, he laughs and moans as he exposes his cock to the chill of the room. He doesn't and wasn't going to ask; but cries out when a hot mouth laps and suck on the tip of his cock. Leaning over Aatrox, he fucks that mouth careful not to choke him. He gags him slightly and smiles as Aatrox just fucks himself on the hilt of sword harder. He feels Aatrox pull off of him to whimper loudly; before he is sucking and licking quicker than before. "Cum for me then." He watches the body under him stiffen, as white mixed with the red of blood splashes against a tight stomach; before he bites his own lip and cums into that tight mouth.

Aatrox carefully pulls the sword from between his legs, not sure what had come over him. He swallows every drop of cum that is currently being pumped into his mouth only a tiny bit seeps out from his lips. He chases after the droplet with his tongue as he laps at the tip of Mordekaiser's cock one last time earning a hiss of pleasure. He is glad when Mordekaiser doesn't collapse on him, but is even more surprised when a clean warm, and wet cloth makes quick work of cleaning him thoroughly. "Thank you." Aatrox whispers through a yawn and lets himself be pulled into a gentle embrace. 

"Sleep." Mordekaiser smirks and kisses a soft neck before he curls a protective arm around his prize. He watches the Darkin blade sleep for awhile, reaching up to grab a mug of icy water. After draining the mug a couple times he reaches down ignoring the slight growl from Aatrox at the disruption to grab the blankets. He smirks and grabs the blade as well cleaning the blood and cum from the hilt. It seems to purr in tune to its master, so he lays it next to Aatrox; before he sets in and waves a hand to let the candle light go out. Sleep for once came quickly and nightmare free and for that he is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing...expect any errors please point them out nicely..not nice comments will be ignored since hey there is a human on the other end of this.


	3. In the Garden OF Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part I had a lot of fun writing, but I do kind of feel bad for some one.... 
> 
> *RAPE WARNING* if you don't want to read this section I have it marked....here and within the story it's self... It isn't to graphic; but you know what's going on.

Aatrox jerks awake tears pouring down his face, pain races up his spine causing him to gag slightly. Leaning over the bed he reaches for the anything should he actually get sick. His fingers hit nothing and he curses as his stomach twists again. Looking around he tries to find Mordekaiser only to find his armor and weapons gone. 'Great alone in pain and sick to my stomach.' Aatrox inhales deeply through his nose and quells the urge to scream. He slides to the end of the bed and stands on shaking legs, only to find he actually makes it to the door. Confused, he rubs his sour stomach and realizes that damn harness is gone. 

He twists the knob and it actually opens, confused even more he steps through the door way. Stopping he expects to be stopped only to find himself alone. He searches everywhere finding nothing but locked doors, except for one. Pushing it open he holds his hand over his eyes at the light of the early morning sun. Looking around he notices a tall wall encases the huge court yard, he can see the arcane magic barrier high over head; but at least he can spread his wings for a little while in the sun. He arches his back and stretches moaning when his back pops and cracks. The scent of berries fresh and ripe make his stomach rumble, stepping on the grass he whimpers again. "This can't be the same place." He mutters as he follows his nose, he rolls around in the grass like a child his fingers sticky with raspberry and blackberry juices. Leaning up Aatrox pulls another branch of berries down and licks and bites at the berries. Full and warm with the sun, he stretches out until he dozes off. 

The sound of footsteps makes him yawn and stretch in the grass, rolling around he jerks to sit up. 'Oh Hell.' Aatrox curses himself for falling asleep, holding his hands up he looks at the slowly dipping sun. The sound of a small laugh fills his ears and he crawls toward the sound cursing his curiosity. Elise of all people is sitting there eating berries and picking roses. Puzzled he inches closer, watching with actual interest as she hold a beautiful glowing rose up to her nose. He almost growls when she crushes it and throws the petals into the air. Only to watch curiously as a bright blue luminescent liquid drips into a cup in front of her. He inches closer and curses as a petal lands on his nose and he sneezes. 

Elise jerks her head in his direction hissing and narrowing her eyes. "Who is in my garden, come out and play little fly." Elise purrs hoping to have caught some lost person only to find herself eye to chest with Aatrox. "Wha...wait..when did you get here?" She shakes her head as if to clear some spell or to make sure she isn't seeing things. "Well um this is certainly interesting a tale. Care to sit with me? I don't bite...." Elise laughs and walks away from the confused demon, "Hard that is." 

Aatrox rubs the back of his neck, and follows her over to the strange rose bush, "What are these? They..." Aatrox leans in to nuzzle to enticing petals only to find a hand on his chest. 

"They are called Siren roses. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Elise removes her hands slowly, eyeing Aatrox in appreciation "They bite, but their scent and their oil has interesting properties depending on the person or someone not quite human." Leaning over she grabs the vials of fluid, popping the cork on one she hold it out, "Humor me, what does this taste like and smell like to you?" 

Aatrox eyes her curiously, and with caution, "No tricks or..."

"No tricks. I have no reason for them here." To soothe him she takes the offer vial and smells it, "To me it smells like the woods deep and dark." Swallowing some she savors the taste, before rubbing the rest across two firm perky breasts. "Tastes bitter like hatred and feels finer than my spiders silk." Elise hands him two vials, uncorking one. 

Sighing Aatrox sniffs it, and whimpers slightly, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "C-could you pluck some for me to take back with me?" He slips a fingertip into the bottle and rubs it across his lips; before downing the rest. Heat laced with pleasure races up his spine, as the liquid glows on his lips. He blushes and coughs turning away from Elise. 

"I will if you answer what I asked truthfully." Elise smile is genuine and curious, "I have only let one other taste these, I cultivated them from when I was young and naive, now I find them a brief distraction from all else. My fingers have been stung from their poison, before i found once crushed it is neutralized and turns into different things for different people." Yawning she grasps the snips and clips a dozen for the darkling. "Well?" She asks tying then up with a black lace bow, she pushes them into a deep purple vase.

"It smells like lust, taste of passion, and feels like his lips against mine." Aatrox answers her truthfully, twitching as his realizes his lips are still glowing.

"Interesting, I would ask who it is that you speak of ;but it really isn't my place." Elise stares at his lips puzzled. "The luminescence still glows on your skin, that is new. Use these carefully, and if you should make your way here please take care of the plants most of them are poisonous and some even have minds of their own. Help yourself to the berries those are just berries just enhanced to be more filling and heal you from within." Elise pauses, "Do you know how to get back to where it is you were?"

"Y-yes, should I be worried about the glow?" He asks as he turns vase and vials in hand.

"Hmm does it hurt?" Elise asks before going back to what she was doing before being interrupted.

"No, I find myself actually likeing the feeling more and more." Aatrox whispers and stops to find a small basket of berries with another two more vials on top. He reaches and is slightly puzzled as to why she was being so nice to him ;but doesn't want bother Elise anymore to find out. He pauses and watches the sun finally set before folding his wings and pushing open the doors. Aatrox shivers as icy air greets him, wrapping his wings protectively around the vase and berries. He wonders not for the first time why he hadn't bothered to try and escape. He is almost certain had he asked Elise she would have opened the wrought iron gates he had seen at the far end of the garden. Aatrox jerks still when he hears yelling and the sound of metal breaking apart. Puzzled, He walks closer entering the main hall, stumbling at the rage he feels coming from the room.

Aatrox watches Mordekaiser and Thresh as they fight, blood splattering the ground. Each of them are yelling in a langauge he doesn't understand. Slashing and clawing at eachother, he cocks his head and reaches up. His eyes widen at the slow regeneration of his broken horn. 'The berries heal from within even the most grevious of wounds.' He smiles warmly and then steps further into the room; before deciding against his interference in this matter. What ever it is he shouldn't get involved in it. Backing up slowly he makes his way back to their room...no not their room Mordekaiser's room. Sighing, he just continues to the room, once inside he closes the door to find the room turned upside down. 'He thought I...Oh god no.....!' Aatrox sets the roses down and carefully starts fixing what he can and pushing what he can't into a pile, 'Well at least the bed isn't broken.' Aatrox moves the roses to the dresser and places the vials next to the other two nestled in the berries. 

Opening the bathroom door, he walks over to the tub. Turning it on he fills it up, then looks at the vials; before he can think twice he dumps one into the tub. The room lights up bright blue, before fading to just illuminate the tub in a gentle glow. He sets the empty vial next to the others, and dips a toe into the warm water. He whimpers as his skin tingles and heat races up his spine. He pulls his toes out to see them glowing like his lips. He giggles as if drunk as he slides into the tub. Closing his eyes he dips his whole body under the water. resurfacing he relaxes as every nerve ending is tickled and massaged. Aatrox gasps and twitches as he watches his cock harden under the water; before it to glows. 

He jerks his head when he hears voices outside the room, "I was a fool to think he wouldn't run!" Aatrox jumps from the tub, stopping briefly to stare at the blue glow covering him from head to toe. He looked silly but fuck it, Aatrox pads over to the door and jerks it open, not letting anything else happen or be said. He presses his lips against Mordekaisers, presses against them until hand fall on his hips and a gasp of surprise lets him boldly slip his tongue into the others mouth. He is gently pushed back and he bows his head. "I didn't leave you. I was hungry....so I wandered. To be honest yes, I could have ran. Maybe I should have; but i didn't." The smack hurts, but he feels like he deserves it, and the rough shove he receives after. 

"You are a fool then." Mordekaiser hisses, grabbing Aatrox's wrists he jerks them behind his back. "You think a kiss will just undo everything? That I am such a...why are you glowing?" Mordekaiser releases his wrist to look at his own hands, then over the darkins shoulder at the blue glow coming from the bathroom. 

Aatrox rubs his sore wrists, "I was fool enough to get you a gift. Forgive me for giving a shit to repay a kindness you had shown me repaid." Aatrox turns around and pads back to the tub, at least the waters reminded him of how being with a true lover should feel. He doesn't pay attention to whether or not Mordekaiser is following him or not, and for once he doesn't care. He carefully slides back into the tub, the pain in his wrist fading away. He looks up to see the shade eyeing him, there is still anger in his eyes; but there is hurt there as well. Aatrox whimpers as the water laps at every inch of skin it touches. He is breathless by the time Mordekaiser is sitting on the lip of the tub. 

"What is this?" Mordekaiser whispers, not wanting to bother break whatever moment this was. He pulls off a gauntlet to dip his hand in the water. He frowns as nothing happens then slowly he feels fingertips rub against his. Looking up all he sees is lust pure and simple, he lets Aatrox pull his hand to his mouth to lick the blue glow from them. "What are you playing at?" He gets no response but to almost be pulled into the tub. "What the fuck are you doing little darkin? Trying to drowned me?"

Aatrox giggles, and pulls harder, waiting from Mordekaiser to get the hint. "Come play with me please?" He whispers into a wet ear, laughing softly as the shade moans at his words. He watches through lust filled eyes as Mordekaiser tilts his head and undresses to slip into the water. Aatrox gasps and settles his legs on either side of those sexy hips, his back arches as his neck is kissed and his nipples are licked and sucked on moments later. His head is swimming and he feels like everything is moving slower than it needs to be.

Mordekaiser smiles against his chest, "Siren roses....have no effect on me; but theyhave quite the effect on you." The shade pauses, drugged on magic probably as old as the darkin is the only way the demon would let himself get taken willingly? Mordekaiser growls and kisses Aatrox once more. He should be buried balls deep by now, not suddenly pushing him away. He is aware he is shaking as he tries to keep lust and still fresh anger at the creature under control. A control that is slipping slowly away as Aatrox licks at his bare neck and whisper such lewd words. "Aatrox stop. Answer me something first." Mordekaiser kisses the demon's pouting lips gently pushing him back as Aatrox tries to deepen it. 

Aatrox giggles and slide back to kneel in the water, reaching a hand down to stroke the hard, heated flesh until he is panting and precum is dripping into the water. "P-please take me. Bend me over here and now. Lay claim to a body no one has begged to touch before." Moaning he strokes faster, his balls tightening. "I-I am gunna c-cum...please touch me." Aatrox cries out in anger as a hand wraps tightly around the base of his cock as the other removes his hand. "What the fuck is wrong? I thought you wanted me? I can pretend it's rape if that's what get's you off? bruise me, choke me. punish me." Aatrox pulls a hand back and slaps the shade hard enough to split his lip and carve three deep wells in his cheek. "That's it there is the anger..." Aatrox jerks away, bending over the tubs edge, he reaches back to spread himself open. "I know you want to." 

*RAPE PART BELOW*

Mordekaiser wipes the blood from his lip as the slashes on his cheek drip his blood into the water. "That's enough! Aatrox stop!" Stepping from the tub, he leans down to pull the drain plug only to be clawed at and bit. Cursing, he pulls back and wrestles the lust fueled darkling from the tub. Only to find himself pressed against the sink with more force than he thought the demon had. 

"Hmm I wonder..." Aatrox presses until the shade has no where to go but up on the counter. Aatrox thrust forward, the tip of his cock breaching the shade in one thrust. He grabs tattoos wrists and pins them to the counter; before slamming the rest of the way in. Relishing in the hiss of pain the other releases, "Mm you are so tight around my cock. Going to pound your ass until I can't cum anymore. That's right struggle, squeeze harder milk my cock for me." Aatrox hisses, and sets a bruising pace, pulling Mordekaiser down on the counter. He growls and pulls out only to slam that beautiful face to the counter top; before thrusting back in. "G-Going to...ah...c-can not hold it." The heat from before he slams into him, his vision blurs and his head spins. Screamiing Mordekaisers name, he cums hard enough to pass out. 

Mordekaiser jerks hard, mouth falling open. He holds his body still fighting the urge to snap the demons neck. Growling he pushes the unconscious body off his, hissing in pain as blood and cum drip from between his legs. Mordekaiser leaves the shaking demon on the floor and rinses off in a punishing hot shower. He presses the water between his legs hissing and biting back curses as he uses his fingers to see how bad the Darkin had torn him. Relieved to find only a few small tears on the outer rim and one within, he lets the water push blue tinted cum from his body. Limping, He reaches in the cabinet to grab healing salve and pain pills. Mind finally clear of anger slightly he leans down to pull Aatrox into the heat of the shower. Pulling the cap on a small vial of purple liquid he forces the struggling demon to drink it; before he sets to work on scrubbing that red skin raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mordekaiser... Guess the demon has some demons of his own...Thanks to those that have read this little child of a story of mine. Much love for the kudos.


	4. Mornings after aren't  always to fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment for one's transgressions are not nice, nor do they go the way they are planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually short compaired to the others, but it does foreshadow what is going to be in the next chapter.

Aatrox wakes up, head pounding and mouth dry, he feels like hours of time are gone when he tries to figure out how he got into the bed. "M-Mordkaiser?" He looks around the room to find the shade glaring at him from over the rim of a glass of water. "W-what happened? I...god my head hurts. I am going to be sick." When all he gets is a growl he realizes something bad happened. He just can't remember...can't pull up anything from after he ran a bath. He isn't joking though, leaning over the bed he is grateful to see a bucket there. His puke glows slightly and he cocks his head at it. "W-why are you not talking to me?" 

Mordekaiser downs the pain pills and leans into the light. he watches him puke again and again until tears stream down his cheeks and he is dry heaving. Mordekaiser stands, wincing and cursing. Limping over to the bed, he sits down, running his hand down Aatrox's back. "Shh relax." He reaches up over and grabs a glass of water and opens the packet on a fresh toothbrush. Lifting Aatrox up, he isn't surprised at the tears or the drool dripping from his chin. "Siren roses when added to water are dangerous. You won't ever remember what you did....but I can tell you if you want." Aatrox's eyes fill back up with tears, as Mordekaiser cleans the vomit from his chin, and hands him the water and toothbrush covered in toothpaste. "Here. just swirl the water then you can have some pain medicine for you stomach and head. The berries are ok to eat if you get hungry but for the love of everything no more Siren baths." Mordekaiser leans back and hands the pain killers to Aatrox who accepts them with a small thanks.

Aatrox moans gently as hands gently massage and rubs his sore body. The pain pills kick in minutes later and he finds himself stretching out his wings and wrapping him and the shade in them. He giggles as Mordekaiser tickles his side; before capturing his lips in a slow, passion filled kiss. Moaning he pulls back, lust in his eyes. He smirks and slides his body between Mordekaisers legs. He nuzzles until a hard cock presses against his lips, "I feel curious again." He whisper deviously and licks the leaking tip through silken boxers. 

"Stop." Mordekaiser pushes Aatrox away harder than he had intended. He grabs him before he can tumble from the bed. "Sorry...we need to talk." He pushes his need to the back of his mind. "Grab the small glass tub of healing salve for me." He watches Aatrox frown but grab the container. Mordekaiser reaches down and pushes his boxers down, ignoring the leaking organ. "I need you to apply it for me. Watch you nails they have done enough damage." 

Aatrox shots him a puzzled look until black silken hair falls back from Mordekaiser face to reveal three deep slashes on his cheek. Gasping, he reaches a shaking hand forward only to have it grabbed and a small kiss pressed to his palm. "I did that to you...last night." He whimpers and leans back, "What else did I do?" He murmurs, feeling small and horrible....just as horrible as what happened the first few days to you, his conscious mutters. Swallowing hard, he waits for the reply but just gets a sad smile.

"You'll find out soon enough the damage you did." Mordekaiser says as he rolls over and gets on all fours. "See for yourself little demon." 

Aatrox cocks his head, "I don't see...n-no I couldn't have. P-please say you're lying!" He grabs the glove and slides it over his hand as instructed and applies just enough to coat the small tear on the outside; before sliding his finger inside to treat the two tears there. His stomach twist again and he barely lets the shade turn back over and he is on the floor vomiting black goo into the bucket. "Why didn't you kill me. I would have deserved it. Kill me now!" Aatrox yelps as he is slapped hard enough to topple backwards. 

"That is your punishment. Now wash your mouth and come here." Mordekaiser drops his boxers to the floor and lays nude on the bed, He spreads his legs enough and hisses as icy air dries the salve slowly. He watches Aatrox pace at the foot of the bed. Watches him scratch his face until blood drips from it, watches him reach up to grab the freshly grown horn. "Aatrox stop. Do you really think hurting yourself is going to change a fucking thing? You can't change it....You know one thing the Siren rose do the best when added to water. They bring out what's really in a humans or in your case non-humans heart. You didn't mean to hurt me; but you did want to take me." Mordekaiser pauses as Aatrox finally sits on the bed, head in his hands. 

"I didn't want to rape you! I swear on my lives!" Aatrox realizes he is crying openly now, body racked with sobs of pain. "H-how can I..." Aatrox's face paled, "Take me now the way I took you." Aatrox begs, hand going down to finger and rub the slit between his thighs. He rubs until he is panting and the slit is dripping with precome. He reaches forward to grab that huge thick cock, only to have his hands grabbed. "Either you do it or I will." Aatrox threatens, eyes dark with anger and lust.

"Exactly what point are you trying to prove here? You really expect me to take you with you crying and bleeding all over the bed. Clean your face, and take a shower then come to me." Mordekaiser hisses out, making sure to put force and anger in his tone. "Now!" He waits until Aatrox is out of the room; before he is moving and grabbing things from the locked chest at the end of the bed. He sets the toys and paddles and lubes and oils on the head board. Tapping his foot, he send his mind else where. Green flames light his nude form before fading, "That was quicker than expected." 

"Well out with it. What do you need me to heal on him now." Thresh asks not bothering to keep the annoyance out of his tone. 

"Nothing, I need you to do what you do best. Rather what you have wanted to do with my little demon from day one. Make him beg to be fucked." Mordekaiser turns around to see the specter panting, he smirks. 

"Why now?" Thresh asks as he undoes his coat, "Why not take him yourself and then let me have him?" Thresh looks around the room his eyes falling on the pain killers and healing salve. "Oh this is priceless, you mean to tell me the great Mordekaiser was raped by his own little captive darkin." Thresh almost laughs until a glare as cold as ice stops him. "Still the irony is comical; but what role will you play?"

"You shall heal me, and when he is spread open and stretched enough I will take his virgin hole." Mordekaiser walks past Thresh to sit on the comfortable chair, pushing a couple healing berries into his mouth. He waits for Thresh to press a hand to his cheek then to his stomach. Heat burns through him as the berries and the healing flame seal his wounds. "Thank you dear friend." He drains the glass of water, and looks at the now nude form in front of him. "Hmm your human guise is flawless as usual, after I take him. I will let him have me again as he so craves deep down in his dark soul. As he takes me, you take him. Do we have a deal?" Mordekaiser pressed his hands together and waits. 

"I would be a fool not to accept that offer. To bury myself in his body against his will." Thresh adds the last part with a sadistic smile on his face. "Take care with him lest your cock rip him in half. I would like to fuck something tight not torn and bleeding."

"That's why you are going to take your time and make him beg. Look at the headboard, I trust those will work just fine." Mordekaiser sits back as Thresh eyes the blue roses and laughs.


	5. Failed Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into motion, the players all arranged but monsters are monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there is smut...shameless, I don't regret anything smut. Also torture is in there as well, you've been warned.

Aatrox takes a deep breath and dries off. Somewhat more composed after a long hot shower. His head ache is gone, as well as most of the sluggish sore feeling in his limbs. Most of all he is glad to find some of the healing berries chilled in a glass waiting for him on the counter. He swallows most of the berries and is happy when his stomach warms up slightly. He wishes he had asked more questions about the oil. He looks at himself in the mirror, turning his eyes down when he steps in something wet and sticky. 'So much for not wanting to vomit.' He looks at the sticky stains of blood and his cum. "It's ok, I will make it up to him. Even though he forced me to cum the first day I got here. Even though he humiliated and broke me. He never once took only his own pleasure." He remembers the question Mordekaiser had asked him. "I need to tell him that I want him, not just so I can go back to living alone; but because I actually want him." Aatrox steels himself and pushes open the door to the bedroom. 

Thresh leans back on the bed, naked, and waiting for that pretty lithe body to appear. He isn't disappointed. He laughs at Aatrox's expression. "What's wrong little bird? You don't look happy to see me, that wounds me so. When I came all this way to see you." 

Aatrox growls, and quickly grabs the discarded towel, wrapping it securely around his waist. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" His nails curl and his wings unfurl, "Get out of our room!" Aatrox snarls out, reaching over to grab the hilt of his sword only to be grab by the wrist. "Huh?" He stumbles forward until he is standing between Mordekaisers naked thighs. "I wanted to answer your question; but it seems it doesn't matter now." 

"Hmm what question demon?" Mordekaiser hisses, "Get to it then get on the bed." 

"What? B-but Thresh is...you would willingly give me to him? Do I mean so little...when you mean so much to me." Aatrox whispering the last part, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. "I wanted to say yes, I do want you. That y-you don't disgust me;but I don't mean a fucking thing to you. I am just a toy....well fine use me as you see fit." Aatrox stumbles towards the bed, His body rigid and numb, he lets Thresh stroke his human hands down his sides. Impressed at the magic the specter had used to make himself flesh for this. 

"Oh come now, Aatrox, I am not that unpleasant to look at now." Thresh whispers as he kisses heated skin. Thresh licks and nuzzles the taunt stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel; before pushing his thighs open. "Hmm which do you like more tongue or fingers?" He rests his chin on Aatrox's stomach and looks up. 

"B-both please." Aatrox smirks, 'fine, if he wants to give me away, then I will make it my best performance ever!' Aatrox gasps and whimpers, body shaking as Thresh tongue laps his sheath; before fingering it gently. "F-fuck Thresh harder." He growls out, hand grabbing the bed post he presses his hips down. Listening to the warden curse as his soft fingers are driven deeper. "T-Thresh!" Aatrox is panting and grabbing on to the bedpost until the metal creaks under his hand, and his knees shake. "R-right there...Tongue fuck me." he whimpers out, legs spreading wider until he is grabbing the wardens head and pushing his face closer to his wet sheath. 

Thresh gasps and sucks gently, pressing his tongue as deep as he can as Aatrox literally rides his face. "You taste so good baby. Get hard for me, I need to see that thick cock of yours again." Thresh moans as a hard cock slips down his throat, he sucks and swallow around it, looking up to see Aatrox looking down at him. He nods as if answering some silent question and Aatrox fucks his mouth.

"S-so good." Aatrox whimpers hips ramming his cock deeper until his sheath is pressed against Thresh's mouth. "F-u-c-k. better than anything I’ve felt." He smirks at the low growl behind him, 'Well fuck him.' Aatrox stiffens and cries out Thresh's name loud and clear as his cum is swallowed and his cock is licked to the point of pain. He pulls back and quickly lays on his back pulling Thresh's hard cock to his mouth. "Use me Warden, fuck my throat until I beg for air." He regrets his words but let's Thresh fuck his mouth, it hurts a bit and he chokes and gags; but doesn't let Thresh stop. He doesn't let him stop until Thresh is panting and moaning. 

"Tight fit. Mm G-God do that again." He grabs Aatrox's hand and sucks on his fingers until his saliva is dripping from them. "Finger fuck me demon! Take my ass as I fuck your mouth." He guide Aatrox's hand to his twitching hole, pressing one finger at a time in. He fucks himself as he fucks that hot, wet throat, "Want to taste me? Or d-do you want it on your Fucking F-face." He pulls out enough to let the darking answer.

"On my face, I need to feel your cum on my skin. Mm Thresh your ass is hot and tight." He moans and licks the tip of his cock, Ignoring the cry of frustration, he slide Thresh up to tongue fuck his ass. "T-taste amazing ." Aatrox's cock jerks back to life and he is reaching for it. 

"Ngh...n-no wait sexy little demon." Thresh grabs that questing hand and sucks on the fingers and spits in his palm. "Make me cum hard." Thresh jerks when that tongue drives deep enough to hit the small bundle of nerves. Aatrox's hand barely reaches his cock and he is pulling away to jerk himself off. One hard stroke, a twist and he is grabbing those horns; watching his cum splash against the innocent saliva covered face. Panting he rolls off Aatrox and licks some of his cum off the demons face. "Well aren't we full of surprises, ask for a blow job, get finger fucked and tongue fucked. Not bad by the way."

Aatrox smirks, and rolls his head to the side to lock eyes with the specter. "Thank you, you're the best thing I've tasted since being here." Aatrox smirk widens when a hand falls on his ankle, he looks down to see Mordekaiser kneeling between he legs as the dangle off the end of the bed. "What do you want? Kind of busy." That's all Aatrox says before turning back and capturing Thresh in a bruising kiss. "C-can I make love to you Thresh?" Blush and innocence shows as he asks, expecting to be told no.

"I would be delighted." Thresh realizes from the growl he hears things aren't going according to the plan; and yet he can't bring himself to care. "How would you like me?"

"I want to watch your face as you cum for me." Aatrox quickly spits out, blushing even more. He watches Thresh coat his cock in some tingling fluid; before he is pulled on top of the specter. "Let me know i-if i hurt you." 

"Of course...my love." Thresh whispers against Aatrox's mouth. He kisses that mouth as He pushes Aatrox's cock inside of him. "Ngh..b-big fills me up to bursting." He moans and pulls Aatrox the rest of the way in with one pull. Thresh gasps, sweat making his skin slick, 'hell Aatrox was big.' Grinding his teeth, he whimpers and is surprised at how gentle the darkling is given how aroused he is. He watches his eyes screw shut and his body shake. Thresh realizes Aatrox knows...knows he isn't the only virgin in the room. Of course Thresh had always topped, women and men; but this wasn't to bad. "Move slowly." 

"Ah o-ok...h-hard to control myself." Aatrox says through clenched teeth, but he does slow and gentle until Thresh begs him to speed up. Begs him to hit that spot again, to mark his neck. To make him his...Aatrox cries out in pleasure as Thresh meet's every rough uneven thrust. Aatrox pants from the pleasure and whines when he can't find a damn rhythm. Aatrox leans down, licking at the lip Thresh is biting. He stills as cold hands land on his hips, Thresh growls something under his breath and flips them over.

"Let me t-take lead." He pants and presses Aatrox back inside his body with a slight hiss. Thresh rises slowly before slamming back down, laughing as Aatrox claws at his hips. "M-much better!" He asks grinding his hips slowly until the demon is panting and trying to flip them back over. "S-stop." Thresh hisses out as claws tear deeper into his hips, making him almost jerk away. 

"F-Fucking move damn it. N-need to...Ah.." Aatrox cries out as Thresh finally moves faster and harder, until all he can do is hold on and twist and pant underneath that hot body. "T-tight...gah...c-close..." He gasps out, moaning louder when fingertips play with his hard nipples, and teeth nip at his neck. His back aches and he grabs a hold of Thresh's shoulders until he is sitting up. He grabs Thresh's wrists and pins them with one hand behind the wardens back. He smirks baring his fangs before grabbing Thresh's neck. He tightens his grip until Thresh's body stiffens and heated liquid splashes between their bodies. Aatrox can't help but sink his teeth into a bare, unmarked shoulder as he lets go of Thresh's hands, his hands curl to rake his nails down a smooth back. He can hear Thresh begging him to cum, to fill him up; but the heat won't snap. Growling, he slams Thresh to the bed, his eyes lighting up. He slams back into the body under his now, pressing Thresh's face into the bed. 

Aatrox's teeth and claws tear up skin, until Thresh's back is a mess of bites and deep grooves. He laps up the blood, and slams into the body under his hard enough to feel it tear. He can't stop...he's to close.... He is barely aware of the fact that Thresh is actually begging him to stop, and trying to pull away. He just laughs and pushes his fingers in as well. "To t-tight...mm.hot." He moans and growls, his wings spread as he finally empties himself into the body underneath his. Panting he shakes his head, suddenly gasping for breath as chains curl around his neck and wrists. "W-what the fuck?" Aatrox curses, pulling at the tightening chains. He fights and pulls against them until the links start to spread. "Get these things off me now!" 

Thresh pulls away, falling ungracefully to the floor. Panting and hissing out curses and threats. "Y-You fuck. You beast! Look at what you've done to me!" Thresh stumbles back before reaching out to grab the bed post. "Animals belong chained up and in cages!" he's pissed, that little demon had more hatred in his soul than he thought. His finds himself struggling to stay conscious as his body starts to knit its self back together. "Good thing I can heal quick!" He slaps the creature until he splits his lips, until he breaks the skin of his cheeks. "You two deserve each other!" He falls to his knees and breathes fast and painfully as the last of his wounds finally seal. "Just remember payback's a bitch!" Thresh growls as he reaches up to grab Aatrox's bloody face, he doesn't bother to stop his nails from cutting more flesh. "My turn little puppet, let's see how pretty you beg." 

Fear makes Aatrox quiver and try to pull away, only to have his arms spread wider. "D-don't hurt me." He pleads as Thresh slides onto the bed, ignoring him in favor of twisting his nipple to the point of pain. "Ga s-stop." Aatrox whimpers eyes searching the room, he locks eyes with Mordekaiser over the rim of a large glass. "P-please....I’m s-sorry..N-No!" Aatrox drops his eyes, fresh tears spilling over to sting his cut up cheeks. 

"Wait." Mordekaiser sets the glass down, as Thresh clips metal clamps to Aatrox's nipple until blood beads up and trickles down a taunt, quivering stomach. He ignores the glare Thresh gives him, "Don't push your luck Thresh." Mordekaiser hisses out, as he leans forward to pluck at the clamps drawing a whimper from the Darkin. "Look at me Aatrox." The pain and despair in those eyes make him suck in a sharp breath. Leaning in more he wipes the blood from those beautiful lips; before kissing them softly. Mordekaiser presses his forehead to Aatrox's, "Stop begging me to save you. it's pathetic, and quite comical. Did you actually think I cared for you? You are nothing but a warm body, after this no one will want you." 

"Y-you don't mean that!" Aatrox whimpers out, hanging limply in the bindings around him, "I've seen it in your eyes. Y-you don't!" Aatrox's eyes lock with the shades, but he just looks away and slides from the bed. "You coward! punish me yourself if you mean what you say!" Aatrox says with as much heat as he can given how pathetic he must look. 'Steel your heart!' his mind whispers, 'Before you lose what sanity you have left.' He lets his body go limp, ignoring the burn in his shoulders as the chain hold. "Break me if you want. Kill me and watch me rise again. I don't care anymore." He whispers, eyes growing hazy as he shuts them against the two demons. Laughing softly at the irony, and they called him one; but he had shown pure sorrow as he apologized for what he had done. 

Thresh looks back at Mordekaiser as he drains the alcohol in the glass; before refilling it. 'You know how bad at lying you truly are? Your eyes burn with passion not hatred anymore Pestilence. Why allow me to torment what you are starting to love?' Thresh watches Mordekaiser laughs and ignore him. He just watches the shade wave a hand to continue, Thresh shakes his head and laughs. "As you wish." Thresh turns back to task at hand, reaching up he smack Aatrox's cheek hard enough to knock his head to the side and blood to tickle from his nose. "Wake up little puppet. Let's see how pretty you scream, I want to seen what your soul tastes like." He growls when Aatrox just whines and keeps his eyes closed and his head turned. "Fucking broken bitch." 

Aatrox winces but refuses to do more than whimper parenthetically, 'Steel my heart...how can I when it is broken in two?' He tries to send him mind to his sword; but even it seems to have betrayed him. He wonders how much blood he can lose before he passes out. Heat sears its way up his spine causing him to jerk and throw his head back. The smell of burning flesh makes him gag, he chews his tongue until blood pours down his throat to stop the scream that is fighting to get out. 

Thresh presses the hot tip of his nail into Aatrox's chest, the skin bubbles and melts before it splits open. Thresh bites playfully at Aatrox's nipple then pushes the clamp straight through his nipple. He moans as the demon jerks hard and fights against the scream that is just behind clenched bloody teeth. "Oh you do look beautiful with pierced nipples." Thresh coo's out mimicking a swooning girl's voice; before pressing the other clamp through. Thresh plays with the clamps until blood trickles down a quivering stomach. "Come on beautiful bird sing for me." Thresh purrs out, mouth finding one nipple while his hand torments the other. He growls when Aatrox stays silent. The only sign he is still conscious is the sharp intake of breath as Thresh picks up another clamp.

"Now where should this one go?" Thresh yanks Aatrox's head forward cruelly digging his nails into already bloody torn flesh. "Oh my choice then?" Thresh slides his fingers down until they find the sticky slit between quivering thighs. "Maybe here?" He questions fingernails biting as they for the sheath open. Leaning down he licks and sucks gently, pressing his tongue flat against the head of the demons cock. 

Aatrox gasps quietly, 'H-he wouldn't.' His mind races as if trying to keep up with his heart. He wouldn't scream, wouldn't beg...wouldn't. 'God no!' Aatrox gags on the bile in his throat. His vomit mixes with blood as it sloshes down his chin as his mouth open in a silent scream. The clamp pierces one side to the other effectively clamping his sheath closed. He gags again until only bile comes up as Thresh adds three more of those cruel clamps. 

Thresh frowns in disgust, "All you had to do is scream; but no...." Leaning up, he cruelly grabs a horn making the Darkin look at him. "Now I am going to make you!" Thresh's frown turns into a sadistic smirk as he fakes compassion and strokes his fingers up blood splattered thighs. Leaning in he licks at the clamps, he sucks and nuzzle; before slipping his tongue inside. His smirk widens as hard flesh presses against his tongue. He laughs as the chains rattle as Aatrox tries to move away."Awe, what is the matter doll? I thought you might like a bit of pleasure after so much pain." 

Aatrox would whine and beg; but that would give the sick fuck something else to taunt him with. Pain isn't something he is a stranger to; but this pain is planned...there is a method to the madness. All the knowledge of torture he has pales in comparison to what this creature is doing to him. He hisses as Thresh continues to torment his trapped cock, forcing his skin to tear around the clamps. Aatrox briefly wonders about the motive, then quickly remember who he is dealing with and dismisses the thoughts. 'You really are psycho fucked!' 

"Time to scream baby doll!" Thresh whispers hatred lacing his words, "Payback is a bitch." Thresh's tongue darts out to taste a single tear before it falls from a trembling chin. "Awe, don't cry no one cares enough about you to stop this." Thresh leans back, throwing one last look at the shade; before jerking and pulling each clamp, one by one. He watches as the flesh gives and small pieces of it come off with the clamps. The blood that splashes against his face as each one gives makes his eyes dilate with lust. "So beautiful even when death is wrapping its hands around your throat." He groans out, pulling and twisting another clamp free until all six glint with blood, pieces of flesh hang from the cruel barbs. "You know these always were my favorite in life." 

Aatrox watches the scene unfold as if he is standing outside his own body, time seems to have stopped. Droplets of blood and globs of his flesh hang in the air. Someone is screaming, he thinks as the world spins. Confusion lights his features as he watches his own head fall forward as the clamps are dropped to the floor; but it's as if everything is in slow motion. The clatter of metal and sickening sound of wet flesh hitting the floor makes him look at himself. 'Is that my scream?' He watches it all, watches his body fall limp. He stumbles forward hand reaching out only to be stopped by someone talking to him.

"I wouldn't unless you want to feel all the pain your body is going to be put through moments from now. The bastard is far from done." 

Aatrox spins around to face the last person he thought he would, "E-Elise? H-how is this possible?" He casts one last look at his body, at the ruined gaping bloody mess his groin is. The Darkin blade closes his eyes as his twin screams again as piss trickles from a now bare cock. "D-do I have to watch?"

Elise swallows hard against the disgusting scene, "No you don't have to. As to how this is possible look around you who could possibly have the power to pull your soul free without killing you." She glares as the tumbler held in that persons hand falls to the floor. "Though as to why I don't know. I don't think even he is aware that he did it." 

Aatrox jerks as the world spins again, he finds himself standing in the garden from earlier, the sun warming him. "B-but why? He hates me?" Aatrox swallows hard suddenly falling to his knees, he watches as his hands flicker in and out of existence. "What is happening to me?" 

Elise gasps and looks at the body before her flicker again, "Thresh is killing you." Her smile is sad as she strokes a sweat soaked forehead, wiping away tears from pain filled hollow eyes. "You can go if you want and find out why such mercy was given to you or you can stay; but staying here has a price...something I fear you are not ready for yet." Grabbing his hand she smiles, "To high, maybe one day soon though you'll pay it in full." 

Aatrox barely has time to question what she means; before the world falls back together. Pain tears another scream from his raw throat; before he falls forward limply in the chains. He gasps but no air seems to reach his lungs, his eyes glaze over as he watches Thresh tear into him as he is choked by those damn ghostly chains. Saliva drips down to mix with his tears, he wonders briefly about everything; before the world fades to black. He is falling again tumbling in the dark, Thresh's laugh following him. 

Thresh growls slapping Aatrox "Oops, I think I broke your toy." He pulls his cock free from the ruined sheath, his cum mixing with blood as it runs down cold thighs. He grin widens as he paints the word 'Whore' across the demons stomach. Clapping his hands, he slides off the bed, tucking himself back into his pants. Straightening his clothes, he waves a hand, laughing until tears prickle his eyes. He watches the body fall to the bed, Aatrox's head cracking against the headboard hard enough to leave behind a trail of blood. "Oh by the way..." He spins around to glare at Mordekaiser, "Don't think I didn't notice your little slight of hand. Though it didn't really matter in the end now did it?" He snatches the tumbler of alcohol from the shade and downs it. "Do call me if your 'lover' ever wakes up." 

"Heal him." Mordekaiser hisses out, glass shattering in his hand. He idly watches black blood drip to the tables top. "Now!" 

"No!" Thresh growls, hand turning the handle to the door. "Have fun with your broken toy." 

Mordekaiser goes to grab Thresh but he is gone, he stumbles numbly toward the demon curled up on the bed. His skin is to icy to be alive anymore as Mordekaiser pulls him up. He winces as Aatrox's head just falls forward, blood pouring from his mouth to stain pale tattoo covered flesh. He places a gentle hand under that horned head and lifts it, he stares into glazed over hollow eyes. Mordekaiser presses a cold cheek to his shoulder and runs his hands over a wingless back. He growls, he had stopped watching the torture he had let happen long ago. Mordekaiser picks up the limp body, showing more compassion and humanity than he has for anyone..well ever.


	6. SOMETHINGS STAY BROKEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of everything isn't fun... Aatrox remembers and yet doesn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self hate, split personalities Aatrox, and one really confused master of metal, and of course sexy loving...well more of soul punishing...

Elise looks up from the book in her hand; before slamming it down on the table. "What are you doing here?" 

"Heal him!" Mordekaiser screams, eyes flaring with anger. "Heal him...bring him back!" 

"Why? Can't stand to see the torture you let happen?" Elise picks the book back up and turns away from him. "You might scare a lot of people but you don't bother me in the slightest. Go throw your tantrum somewhere else." Elise waits, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "You reaped your revenge, what don't tell me you of all creatures feel some shimmer of remorse. You threw him to the one person capable of actually killing him...the one person capable of shredding his soul. You didn't even hesitate; But i will do as you ask." Elise closes the book again, and stands. Her heels click across the floor as she walks toward the pair. She doesn't hold back as she smacks the shade hard enough to break skin. "Let me be clear the only reason I will do as you ask is because I know what you did." 

"Which is?" Mordekaiser arches an eyebrow, eyeing the spider queen with barely contained rage. 

"You really are an idiot sometimes...." Elise laughs as he growls at her, "Set him down I will do what I can, but the thread holding his soul to his body is wearing thin. If this doesn't work..." Elise pauses, sadness blurs her vision, " If it doesn't work I won't bring back the dead."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Elise I know you can." Mordekaiser watches her from the couch across the room as she gathers random vials and plants. 

"Yes and you know how well that turns out. The dead belong where they wish to be." Elise mixes the a potion as she speaks. "They always come back missing that one thing that made them human...or err not human." 

"Really are you lecturing me of all people about that?" Mordekaiser laughs, reclining to rest his had on the comfortable couch. "Just get on with it, oh and erase the-."

Elise snaps her head up, "No...I won't. For once you will reap what you have sown my dear Mordekaiser. If he has the strength to come back, he will remember it all." 

"Why? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of healing him?" Mordekaiser fires back laughing as the spider queens shoulders slump in agreement. 

"Fine, now go find something to busy yourself with. This will take awhile." Elise gestures towards the door, "When he comes to it will be in your room. I suggest you clean up the filth; before I bring him to you." 

***  
***

Aatrox groans, eyes fluttering open, blush tint his cheeks when he sees Elise, "I thought Angels were in heaven." Pain makes him squeeze his eyes closed, "My head feels like its splitting in two." 

"That will pass in a moment. How does the rest of you feel?" Elise questions and watches him flex his arms and legs; before sitting up to stretch those beautiful wings open. "Good?"

Aatrox leans back, and drinks the offer vial, the fluid is bitter; but as promised the headache fades away. He frowns and looks at her, "Why are you healing me?" He doesn't miss the wince or the sad look she gives him; before going back to make another salve of some sort. "Elise please? I feel like a chunk of time is gone. The memory’s there but no matter how hard is slash at the wall it only chips."

"Don't chip at it then, here drink these and yes they taste just as bad." Elise hands him another two vials, before standing to walk into the bathroom. 

Aatrox downs them both gagging slightly, he hears water running and it soothes him, He feels dirty but can't figure out why...'God what am i missing?' he jerks when a shirt falls in his lap.

"Go bathe, it will help more than the potions. I will check on you in a little while, don't push yourself ok?" Elise helps him stand, laughing at the blush that tints his cheeks. She carefully cuts two slits down the back of the bathing shirt, gently helping his wings through. "There. Now quit blushing and go." Elise watches him disappear before turning to the figure standing in the door way. "You owe me." 

Aatrox hisses as the warm water caresses his skin, its almost to hot; but feels and smells to nice for him to complain. His ears perk up when he hears his name. The words don't make sense though, so he just leans back and slides his eyes closed. He jerks awake shivering at how cold the water is, sliding forward he watches the water drain from the tub. He is to transfixed to hear the footsteps, he jerks and almost screams when a hand falls on his shoulder.

"Come on before you get sick." Mordekaiser reaches over to grab a warm towel, he opens it and gestures to the shaking Darkin, "You want to freeze? It's only going to get colder in here." 

Aatrox slowly stands body shaking from the cold, he blushes as the sticky shirt is pulled over his head. "Err you...have you forgiven m-me?" Aatrox swallows and purrs as the towel is wrapped around him and he is pulled to a warm chest. 

Mordekaiser just shrugs, "Worse things could have happened." He whispers, hands rubbing warmth into cold fingers, "I wouldn't dwell on it."

"Yes, I could have died...or worse." He smiles, eyes clouding over for a moment; before he stumbles into the other room. He doesn't bother to look back as he falls to the bed, "I could have died..." He laughs and its hollow, he lolls his head to the side to watch Mordekaiser stare at him. "It's funny but I feel like I did die.... like there are pieces of me trapped somewhere just out of reach." Aatrox smirks cruelly, "Didn't think I would remember?" 

Mordekaiser swallows hard, "R-remember what?" He closes the distance between them as Aatrox's eyes darken. 'What did she do? That bitch!' He can almost hear her laughing as he reaches out to touch Aatrox's cheek only to have claws slash into his chest. 

"Ouch that had to hurt." Aatrox giggles, head swimming..."I think I might have a screw loose, do you know where it is?" He asks sitting up, he tilts his head and smiles baring his fangs. "Maybe you have it...should I carve you open to find out?"

Mordekaiser hisses at the pain that stings his chest, "You might want to sleep off whatever this is...before you do something you regret." Mordekaiser warms, trying to reach out and grab Aatrox's hands only to have nails dig into his wrists. "Let go."

"Or what? You going to wave a magic wand and put me back together again?" Aatrox laughs again, "Oh wait you don't care about me; but then why try to erase what you did?" Aatrox smirk widens, "I remember all of it, thanks to your little trick my memories couldn't be sealed. Ha, you look so fucking delicious." Aatrox pushes himself back on the bed, his head swimming, he blinks again and releases the bloody wrist in his hands. "W-what's happening t-to me?" Aatrox grabs his head and looks up through half closed eyes. Pain...blood...screaming..He gasps, "Why d-do I feel like I have someone else memories mixed in with mine?" 

Mordekaiser pushes Aatrox until his back is pressed to the shades chest. "Hush, it will go away I promise." He can't stop from kissing and nibbling Aatrox's ear. "Sleep."

"No I think you know more than you are telling me." Aatrox rolls over to face half closed eyes. "Tell me what is happening to me. Please?" He nuzzles the cuts on Mordekaisers chest until his eyes fully open. 

"Stop that and go to sleep." Mordekaiser tries to pull Aatrox back to his chest only to have his lip bit hard enough to bleed. "Cunt. You insufferable little brat." The shade curses as his lip slowly heals, he raises his hand to back hand the demon. 

"Don't you dare!" Aatrox shrinks back, before leaning in to lap at the still blood covered lip gently. "S-sorry." He whispers, pressing his body closer to the one under the blankets. "Can I go now?" Aatrox whispers, eyes filling with hope before it's dashed. "Then why the fuck am I still here!" 

Mordekaiser growls,his patience finally snapping, "Everything you think happened did! ok you happy now little pet." The shade swallows as the demon comes undone. He does nothing but watch him break everything he can until blood drips from Aatrox's fists. "You finished?" 

"You fucking monster! No i think that would be to kind for even you!" Aatrox seethes, nails tearing into his own flesh, he rakes them down his chest until that simple yet disgusting word is back. 'whore.' He carves it deep enough to scar, deep enough to slam both pieces of his soul back together. He slides to the floor, panting and gagging on blood as he bites and chews his own tongue. A hand grabs his throat and threatens to break his jaw until his mouth falls open, and the blood with in pours out. 

"Stop it! For fucks sake Aatrox stop it." 

"You really are heartless!" 

"Yes, I am; but I didn't ask for my fate!" 

"Oh and I asked for what you let that insane fuck do to me!" Aatrox bangs his fists into Mordekaisers chest until his wrists are grabbed. "Let go!"

"Not until you stop hurting yourself." Mordekaiser pulls Aatrox back to the bed, "You know it actually doesn't hurt." He whispers, against a twitching stomach. "Everything you went through well...err most of it was against your will; but you enjoyed parts of it did you not?" 

Aatrox tries to push the painful parts away to find that memory, his cheeks tint when he finds it. "O-oh err...no don't, do this to me. Let me have my anger, let me have my hate. Don't brainwash me into thinking otherwise!" Aatrox pushes back until he is let go. "Just let me go already." Aatrox sighs in defeat, and settles on the floor. "Ya know I hate you right?" Aatrox hisses out batting the hands that land on his shoulders away. "I am going to sleep here." He makes his points by pulling the top cover from the bed; before curling up in a ball. 

"You'll freeze?"

"Don't care...sleeping."

Mordekaiser rolls his eyes, but doesn't press the demon any further.

****  
****

Aatrox rolls over, body shivering and sore. He hated to admit it, but the shade had been right. 'Why is it always fucking freezing!'he curses mentally and leans up to eye the shade sleeping on the bed. Whining, he presses a cheek to the warmth of the bed; before resting his chin on the edge. 

"Told you, you would freeze." Mordekaiser smirks and cracks open one eye to look at Aatrox. "You look like a pouting child." He laughs when the Darkin flips him off. "Come here?" 

"W-why?" Aatrox can't stop shivering, teeth clattering together as he slides onto the bed. "Never mind, t-to cold to care." Reaching down he pulls the blanket from the floor, reaching up he snatches a pillow. "You just stay there. I will sleep here." 

"Hmm at the foot of the bed like a dog?" 

"Fuck off." Aatrox growls, then realizes he indeed did look like a puppy. "Ok, maybe I could perhaps sleep there." Aatrox stretches until his fingertips brush the headboard, body literally sprawled out. 

"Mm that is not quite what I meant; but it does give me an nice view." Mordekaiser smirk widens, his fingertips brushing against the wing draped across his lap. "Softer than silk." He pulls up, surprised when Aatrox lets him. 

Aatrox tilts his head up, eyeing the shade with curiosity, "You have a weird fetish with my wings?" Sleep clouds his mind as he yawns and lets the shade kiss the delicate membrane and bone of his wing. "Ah, would you..." Aatrox gasps, eyes wide and suspicious as a tongue laps at the bend in his wing. "You couldn't perhaps let me sleep could you?"

Mordekaiser leans up, sucking hard before nipping the joint enough to bruise it. He laughs as Aatrox gasps again, "Go ahead, I am not stopping you from sleeping." He licks at the bruised flesh more, he moves his mouth against the thin membrane, "I thought you were going to sleep?" His lips curl into a smile as he teases the flesh under his mouth. 

"Y-you have to be the most irritating ....mm..." Aatrox can't stop from pushing his wing further into those hands, "C-creature I have ever met." Gasping, he gently tugs his wing free only to pull it to him, "Had to mark me huh?" He eyes the marks sucked into his flesh, and runs his tongue over them. He laps up the saliva still soaking his skin, eyes fluttering shut. "Yes you are the most irritating, annoying, destructive..." Aatrox doesn't realize he is moving until he is straddling Mordekaiser's lap. "F-fuck!" 

"Oh do continue, your insults are amusing." Mordekaiser grins, hands rubbing small patterns on slender hips. "Destructive and what? Or is that the end of it?" He taunts, hands sliding back to massage a sore back. 

"Not going to g-give in to this." Aatrox hisses but does nothing but enjoy the hands warming his flesh. 

"Then stop me?" Mordekaiser slides his hands down to grab those tempting hips again. "Lay back for me would you?" 

"N-no I ...damn it!" Aatrox lets himself fall back, he rubs his cheek against a strong cloth covered thigh. "N-not sure how long I can stay like this. I might be flexible, but...." The world falls away, and he is gasping and whining, and cursing the shade to hell. Warmth coils in his stomach until he can taste it like iron in his throat. 'Why am I letting him do this to me?' The only sane part of his brain screams at him; but he can't hear it over his own panting and whining. His nails curl into the blankets, into the powerful thighs framing his body. Aatrox moans, head spinning when he is pulled up again. 

"You taste like heaven..." Mordekaiser licks at the chest, hands and fingertips kneading Aatrox's back; before he pulls him forward. "Grab the headboard Aatrox." He growls and nips at a hard nipple, hands sliding down to pull the demon forward more. "Let me taste all of you." 

"G-god!" Aatrox growls low in his throat and grabs the marble headboard as the last of his sanity seems to fall away. His hips jerk forward only to be stopped. He muffles a curse and bites his own arm to stop the pitiful sounds that fall from his lips. Aatrox's nails carve deep grooves in the headboard as wet, heat surrounds his cock. He moans when he is swallowed down to the base, it's to much. The heat, the suction, every flick of a devils tongue against his flesh. Aatrox screams in frustration as his hips are grip tighter as he is swallowed again into that inferno of wet warmth. "I-I can't .... to much!" He gasps out, hands clawing at the headboard more. 

Mordekaiser moans around the thickness buried in his throat, relishing the sounds he pulls from the demon. He pulls back to lick the fluid dripping from the tip; before he swallows him down again. He removes his hands from now bruised hips, and smacks Aatrox's ass. The Darkin doesn't seem to get the point, pulling back he lets the tip of that dripping cock rest against his lips. He moans as it twitches as he speaks, "What can't you do? what is to much?" He licks the tip again, before tipping his head up to look at the demon. He jerks in surprise as Aatrox's face is inches from his, eyes dilated with lust and something much darker. "I thought you might have fallen asleep on me." He laughs, something in the way the Darkin tilts his head and grins. The screech of nails dragging slowly down the headboard makes him jump.

"Do I scare you?" Aatrox smirk widens until all his fangs are bared, "How could I sleep with such a tight mouth around me?" He questions fighting the urge to bite those lips until they bleed. 

"What are you playing at?" Mordekaiser narrows his eyes, "You look as if you wish to hurt me?" 

"Maybe I do...." Aatrox slams his hands down, laughing when the shade jerks. "Do you want me to hurt you?" 

Mordekaiser reaches up to cruelly grab Aatrox's horns, "If I said yes what would you do?" His taunt earns him a nice cut across his cheek from a talon tipped thumb. Hissing, he pushes the Darkin off him, with much more trouble and force than he should have had to use. "How about you drop the act and I let you .." 

Aatrox growls hand snapping around a thick throat, he moans at how fast the pulse under his hand is. "How about I let you think you can let me do something." He gasps in pleasure and pain as nails dig into his wrist. He tightens his hand more until the shade closes his eyes. Aatrox tilts his head as a smirk covers those lips so close to his. "What are you smirking about?" 

Mordekaiser fights the urge to struggle against the iron grip, 'I don't think so.' He smiles, hands falling from those tender horns. He sucks in a sharp breath as the hand around his throat is suddenly gone. "You lose." He curls his hand tighter around the thick, saliva cover erection. He squeezes until Aatrox is panting and biting at his lips, jerking his hand up hard he watches in sick fascination as the Darkin cries out. He pretends not to be surprised when cum covers his chest, until it drips down his knuckles. He strokes until every drop is forced out, until the creature is panting and struggling to get away. He laughs and continues to stroke until he know it hurts, the flesh in his hand twitches before he lets it go. 

Aatrox growls and lays down, eyeing Mordekaiser, "I really do hate you!" He hisses out, hand reaching down to rub his abused flesh, he gasps and shutters, eyes closing. Humming some tune he heard somewhere, he growls at the fingers that pull on his horn. "What?"

Mordekaiser sighs, "You are a worse liar than me." He mutters and shifts until he knows Aatrox can feel his arousal against his side. "I think it's time I cash in my reward for winning." Mordekaiser licks his lips and rolls Aatrox back over to face him. "Only one thing left to lose Aatrox, I intend on taking that which is owed." 

"You think I am just going to roll over and take it?" Aatrox battles against the hands that are ever so skilled carve trails of heat over his body. He watches Mordekaiser sit up to grab something from the shelves above them. 

"No, I suppose you will not." Mordekaiser smirks and claims those tempting lips so close to his own. He would have to tread somewhat careful, he didn't like the dark energy the demon released when he was pissed or pushed to far. He didn't want to fight Aatrox. Mordekaiser pushes the blanket down, grabbing Aatrox's hand, he wraps it around his cock. 

Aatrox whines and opens his mouth, letting the shade map every inch with his tongue. He nips at kiss bruised lips that mirror his own as his hand is wrapped around Mordekaiser's cock. Jerking, his eyes widen, "H-hate you!" He nips those lips again, but curls his hand tighter not sure of what to do next. "What do you want me to do here?" Aatrox blushes, his innocence still making this all to hard. 

"Your nervousness turns me on." Mordekaiser growls rolling them over, he ignores the warning growl and continues. "Look at you hard again." He strokes Aatrox as he presses the object in his hand into that silver tongued mouth. "Suck." He strokes rougher until the only sound he can hear is the Darkin sucking on the phallic object in his mouth. He pulls it free with a slick pop, and pushes Aatrox's legs apart. "Relax for me."

"E-easier said than done." Aatrox clenches his jaw shut, teeth grinding together. He whimpers as the spit slick object is pressed between his ass cheeks, he tries to pull away only to have that hand roughly start jerking him off again. "F-fuck." The hand doesn't do much to distract him against the blunt object being pushed inside of him. It burns and stretches and he tries again in vain to close his legs. His gasps when Mordekaiser flicks something on the damn thing, he wiggles to get closer. Aatrox laughs at the irony. The thing seems to twist inside of him, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He arches his back when those tormenting vibrations increase. "G-going to..." He cries out, a tint of embarrassment on his cheeks as he cums hard from nothing but that damn toys vibrations. He whimpers as Mordekaiser slowly thrusts the thing in deeper, and he is back to the burning and stretching feeling again. 

"That was interesting." Mordekaiser whispers body shaking slightly, he pants and leans up to claim those cursing lips. "You are very beautiful." He whispers, grinding against Aatrox's hip, "Grab the toy, I want...need to watch you." Mordekaiser grabs Aatrox's shaking hand and wraps it around the flared base of the toy. "Open yourself up to me." 

Aatrox whimpers and shifts his hips, he feels awkward and to gone to really do anything about it. So he does as he is asked, he thrusts the toy deep; before pulling it back. He isn't sure what happens but stars burst in front of his eyes, and fuck if that isn't the most incredible thing he has ever felt. His back arches, hand thrusting the metal back in trying to find what caused such mind blowing, soul consuming ecstasy. Aatrox cries out when a hand pushes his away, his hands find the sheets and tear them to shreds under his nails. His body trembles then everything is still, quiet, the only sound he can hear is the vibration and his own panting breathes. Something tight, unbearably tight is wrapped gently around the base of his cock. He watches body quivering, he watches his cock twitch; before he slams his head back into the bed. 

Mordekaiser secures the ring, and presses the vibrators tip against that sweet spot. Watching the demon curse, and whine; but he isn't begging yet. The shade smirks and pulls the toy back out to just rest it barely in and yet not out and waits. Aatrox wiggles his hips and Mordekaiser smiles and leans up the sweat soaked body;before claiming those lips. He swallows the scream as he slams the toy back in. He pulls back to rest his forehead against Aatrox's, "Tell me you want this? Tell me Aatrox, tell me you want my thick cock inside of you!" He presses the toy back against that spot and nails tear into his back, hissing he bites those spit slick lips until both of them are panting. "Say it!" 

Aatrox growls and turns his head to the side, "Hurt me!" He pleads wanting to feel anything other than this strange feeling of lust and anger turned into longing and love. No he can't, He won't be trapped here; but maybe this is the last thing so he does beg. He begs like a whore,begs like a dog waiting for a rib bone. "God yes please....fuck me until I taste you in my mouth. Until all I feel is where our bodies become one." Aatrox digs his nails in until blood fills the grooves of his nails, "Fuck me on that huge, thick cock...break me open!" He wonders slightly why; but the pain he asked for is there a second later. He cries out, tears of blood trailing over his cheeks as he is split in two. 

Mordekaiser discards the toy, and grabs those feminine hips; before slamming in. He pushes until he can't anymore, until he can feel nothing but the tight heat wrapped around him. Aatrox is tight enough to hurt, even after the toy. He doesn't bother waiting because legs wrap around his waist, and such lovely, filthy lies spill from those to perfect lips. He is vaguely aware of the blood slicking his cock, but finds Aatrox doesn't seem to care. He gives the demon what he wants..He hurts him. He pins hands above his head, using a free hand to wrap around a bared throat. Aatrox's eyes beg him to squeeze until he can't breathe. 

Aatrox cries out body taunt, lungs aching from lack of air,back and legs aching from being bent in half. "L-Let me fuck myself on you?" He whispers body stretching in a lewd display as he is quickly flipped to straddle those powerful hips. He has a moment to breathe; before all the air is driven from his lungs. He screams as he slams down until skin slaps against skin. Hands grip his hips and it's still not enough. "N-Not enough....G-god not enough...h-have to.." He can't think, hell his words are barely understood as the hand on his neck relaxes to let him breathe. 

Mordekaiser laughs and smacks the demons face; before pushing him off. He laps at the blood dripping from his split lip. Pulling him by his horns to bend over, he pushes Aatrox down until only his ass is in the air. He pushes back in gasping at how tight the body still is; before he really fucks the Darkin. He bites into any part of flesh he can reach until it splits under his teeth. His hand slaps against a tight ass, as he pushes the demons face into the bed. He slaps that cute ass until he knows the flesh will bruise. Aatrox thrashes beneath him, Mordekaiser laughs low and dark in the demons ear. He knows how bad he wants release, how many times his body has tried to with every spasm and clenching of muscles around his cock. The black band prohibits it and he laughs again, and continues the brutal pace. 

Aatrox whimpers, body humming with pain and pleasure, the lines blur to much. All he can see is colors swirling and bursts of light, every sensation pinpointed to that massive cock ramming into him. He can feel the blood trickling down his thighs, and looks down to watch it run over his cock. He watches it bead up there mocking him until it drips from the dark red tip of his aching cock. He whimpers and pushes back, his body spasms again only to be denied release. He curses the shade to hell only to get another smack to his abused ass. "F-fuck you...let me...g-give me..." He can't think, he just gives up, thrusting back to meet every brutal thrust. He can feel that cock buried so deep, 

Mordekaiser bites his lip until blood wells to the surface, thrusts growing erratic. It's to soon, and yet he can't draw this out any longer. He tries in vain to still his thrust, to slow down;but Aatrox just cries out and slams himself back hard. The shade tries to hold those hips still; but he can't stop the muscles that spasm around him. Reaching around he undoes the tight ring, prepared for it, yet so unprepared for how hard Aatrox milks every ounce of cum from him. He knows he is screaming into the flesh of the body that is shaking beneath his. He strokes until Aatrox's cock is limp in his hand. Mordekaiser pulls himself free to collapse on the bed next to the Darkin. Gasping for breath, he looks at the sweat, blood, and cum covered body next to his. 

Aatrox collapses, body twitching, he can't help but spread his wings. The joins pop and crack from being roughly grabbed, he moans in pleasure; before the dull ache of being empty fills him. He whimpers and wraps his wings around his body. Hiding from the eyes he know are staring at him, he can't face this not now. So he doesn't. he lets sleep take him. It's blissful and dreamless. He is aware of the arms that wrap around his waist; but he doesn't struggle just continues to let sleep take him.


	7. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aatrox leaves but he isn't sure if it's really what he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thresh being nice for once...well not really because when would he ever be nice. In the end though Aatrox gets the last laugh.

The sun is warm against his back, makes sweat break out on his skin; but the water is cool and welcome. He figures maybe he should be sorry for leaving; and yet he couldn't stay. No he never could stay, he knew that....he knows somewhere in the back of his mind the damn shade knows he couldn't stay either. He breaches the water to find he isn't alone. "What do you want?" 

"To say farewell." Elise puts her legs in the water, eyes closing under the suns rays. "You could stay..." 

"I could; but wouldn't I just be another fade trapped in a world in which I don't belong?" Aatrox sets down on the grass next to her. 

"Hmm a fade, you are never truly alone." Elise whispers, hand resting on a shaking shoulder. She doesn't know if it's from the cold water, or something much darker. "Everyone has some vice Aatrox, what is yours?" 

Aatrox laughs and for once in this entire nightmare it's genuine, "I love something that is incapable of loving back...a shade of love." Aatrox falls back, shading his eyes under his arm, "I would just grow to hate. I fear hatred is something I know to well." 

Elise holds up a rolled up parchment of paper tied up with a deep purple ribbon. "This is for you by the way." 

"Oh and here I thought you just missed my charming personality." Aatrox smirks and dries his hand off, he tucks the roll scroll next to sword in it's scabbard. The sound of foot steps makes him growl, "What brings you here?" 

Elise hisses herself and stands, "Well goodbye, or rather see you on the fields Aatrox, use that delightful rage of yours it will be a sight to behold." She glares at the intruder before she climbs her webs deeper into the woods. 

"Come to try and get some revenge?" Aatrox cries out as he is pushed into the water, surfacing he spits out a mouthful of water and glares at the other. 

"No, nor am I here on some self righteous need to seek forgiveness." Thresh eyes the Darkin, leaning under the dark shadow of a giant oak. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I thought that obvious." He gasps slightly at the human form before him. "H-how?"

"Oh this..." Thresh gestures to his body, "A mere spell, a memory of what it feels like to be flesh. Yes, even I sometimes miss it; but I won't lie...I do wish you would stay." 

"That is rich coming from you...after what you did. I would rather bury my sword in your skull." He laughs and falls back in the grass, "But really why are you of all people here?" 

"To take you home of course though I might need some direction as to where exactly it is that you call home?" Thresh knows he is rubbing salt into a wound and he smirks.

"I don't need your help, and I don't have a home." Aatrox stands and comes to rest beside the warden, "I have seen this form before haven't I?" 

"Yes you did, you don't remember?" Thresh laughs and stands growing uncomfortable by sitting to close. "You saw it last when you were buried balls deep inside of me."

Aatrox winces at how he says it, as if them fucking is just such a common thing that it shouldn't matter. "Well there is that part of this whole thing I would like to forget..." Aatrox turn his head away, "Except the part before you almost killed me by torturing me." 

Thresh actually trips over his own feet and spins around, "W-what did you say?" 

"I said I actually enjoyed making love to you; but don't let it go to your head." Aatrox waves his hand and lays back in the grass closing his eyes. He shivers when fingertips brush his lips, "Kiss me already." He smirks against that pretty mouth, "You know what I think I might actually stay here." 

Thresh pulls away to sit beside Aatrox, "Yeah, don't grow to hate the darkness."

"Take me back to the field, If I find my way back here then I will stay here." Aatrox stands, and holds out a hand to Thresh, "Don't think I won't cleave you in two if you try anything." A laugh is all he gets before he steps through the portal. "yeah maybe life isn't so bad all things considered." 

"You are not as alone in loneliness as you think!" Thresh hisses out, panting slightly, "Takes a bit of power to carry two." Thresh takes a deep breath, looking down at his skeletal figure, "Well here you are...this is where you wanted to be right?"

"How much time has passed?" Aatrox sits down and watches the sun dipping below the horizon.

"Hmm let's see... 2 weeks give or take a few days..." Thresh laughs at the look he receives, "Time passes different there. It's faster there than here...so some residual ... never mind." Thresh stands but not before capturing those succulent lips again. He dodges the swipe of claws; before bowing. "See ya around." 

Aatrox nods and rolls his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Did I make the right choice?" His sword hums slightly and he caresses the hilt, "Guess it goes back to me and you...though they never did figure out who was the extension of who." Aatrox throws his head back and laughs until his sides hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been fun writing this, even if it's more for me... thanks for the kudos...definitely needs to be more Aatrox loving

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to let me know what you think. Yes this is slash, and no I don't regret it. Constructive criticism is welcome. MEANING if mommy and daddy didn't teach you how to be nice when helping someone out or pointing out a mistake; save your breath I've heard it all.
> 
> OH yeah and this site never keeps my indentations or spacing...so if anyone can help me there, that would be great. I like to at least try and make it not a block of text.


End file.
